Terra Nova Quest
by dragonlots
Summary: Faced with the choice of either staying in Terra Nova or returning home, Dr. Benton Quest must make the most difficult decision of his life and his children's future. Middle story between Solutions and Earth-New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 1

"Mark, look!" Maddy grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pointed at the column of smoke drifting up into the afternoon sun.

Mark Reynolds slowed the Rover, marking the spot. "Contact Terra Nova and let them know."

"Right." Maddy grabbed the com, pressing the contact button. "Terra Nova, this is Rover Four. We've spotted some smoke and are going to investigate."

"Roger Rover Four," Commander Taylor's voice answered. "Where are you?"

Maddy looked at Mark. "About three clicks out near Wooden Row."

He'd promised to show her the unique grouping during their date. Maddy realized they might have to wait if someone needed assistance. She reported their position.

"Copy that. Be careful."

"We will," Maddy promised, disconnecting and sitting back, her worry increasing the closer they got.

The rover climbed the steep hill. In the valley below Maddy could see massive trees reaching up into the sky. Their branches had interlocked making it look like a massive hug spreading across like an impassable gate.

"What is that?" Mark asked, stopping at the top and looking below them.

"I've seen pictures. It looks like plane." The skies back in 2149 were so bad aircraft hadn't been used since before she'd been born. "Oh, god, Mark, are those bodies?"

His young face tightened. "We'll find out." He started the rover and headed down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Was that Maddy?" Jim Shannon asked as he joined Commander Taylor in the command center.

The older man glanced up at his second in command and nodded. "They're near Wooden Row. They saw smoke and are checking it out."

"Hope it's not Sixers again." A group had broken off with Phoenix and had been launching raids trying to intercept badly needed supplies. He suspected Mira might be among them, but they'd never gotten a close enough look to know for certain.

"Me, too." Taylor rubbed his gray beard, which matched his hair. Today he wore a dark T-shirt and camo pants, his gun belt slung easily over his shoulder. "We'll know more when they check back in."

Jim had been unsure about the date Mark had planned with his daughter. He knew the soldier would do anything to protect her, but as her father, he was still concerned. "Going topside." He grabbed the binoculars and climbed up the ladder. At the top he looked in the general direction he knew they went. Faintly he could see a wisp of smoke.

Not a campfire then. His worry increased. Whatever they'd found, the blaze might be too hot or too out of control. He just hoped they didn't get caught in it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rover slowed and Maddy cast a worried look at her boyfriend. "Why are we stopping?"

"Terrain is too rough. We'll have to walk from here." He slung his rifle over this shoulder and tucked a couple more clips into his pack. "Grab the first aid kit."

She nodded grabbing the kit and their canteens. Slowly they worked their way through the thick brittle yellowed grass and around large black boulders. Noting the rock, since she'd been apprenticing in the lab, she quickly identified it. "Volcanic."

"What?" Mark turned his face toward her. She took a moment to admire his good looks and short dark hair. Not to mention how great he looked in his uniform.

"These rocks are volcanic."

He chuckled. "You spend too much time in the lab." Mark extended his hand, which she took. "Come on."

"Coming," she answered as they worked their way carefully into a deep gulley. Luckily, the smoke blew in the opposite direction and Maddy was glad they didn't have to wear masks.

They followed it until it widened out. Near the edge sat the plane she'd seen, half on the flat ground, half tilted upright and dug into the dirt. The blaze they'd spotted seemed to be dying. What she thought had been bodies, were moving, pulling boxes and other things back under an overhang where one member of the party lay a bit too still.

Mark let go of her hand and gripped his rifle. Cautiously they approached unsure of what kind of reception they'd get.

One the party, a red headed girl, in a pink outfit and blue stockings, pointed and another man, with the whitest hair she'd ever seen, turned to face them. He pulled a weapon and Mark stopped, ordering, "Get behind me."

Maddy did what he asked, peaking past his broad shoulders to watch the encounter.

Two young teen boys stared. The blond bolted running like his life depended on it. He wore a black top and blue jeans.

"Jonny!" the man called, running to stop him.

"My dad," the boy panted. He stopped a few feet away, raising his hands slightly. "I'm not armed. Please, my dad needs help!"

She felt Mark relax. "What happened?" He put his weapon away, while still warily watching the approaching man.

"My dad is hurt," the teen repeated. A small white creature followed him making an odd loud sound.

"Jonny," the man reached him, gripping the boy's shoulder. "That was reckless."

Jonny reached down and recovered the animal, who growled at them.

Her boyfriend took a step forward. "I'm Lt. Mark Reynolds. This is Maddy Shannon."

She stepped out from behind Mark and gave them a weak smile.

The man relaxed, but stayed watchful. She'd seen her dad do that.

"Race Bannon." He squeezed the boy's shoulder. "This is Jonny."

"We're here to help," Mark used his reassuring tone. Maddy had heard it often enough to recognize it.

"We could use it." Race released the boy.

They moved with the pair to the overhang. The girl sat there on some boxes, while the other boy, with darker skin and a turban on his head decorated by a red jewel gave them a warm greeting. "I am Hadji. This is Jessie."

"Hi," the girl said, her green eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hi," Maddy greeted. Her dark eyes drifted to the prone figure on the ground. A blanket had been pulled over his shivering form. Even her untrained eyes told her he wasn't doing well.

She handed the kit to Mark. He took it and knelt down next to the older man. "What happened?"

"Broken leg," Race answered. "Possibly other injuries." He shook his head. "We just don't know. We managed to get him out of the plane."

"Dad landed," Jonny put in, sitting down, biting his lip. His animal crawled into his lap whining.

"Told him to let me do it," Race bit out, immediately looking abashed at his outburst.

Marks' face looked grim. "We need to get him back to Terra Nova as fast as we can."

"Wait, no one is going anywhere. They'll be looking for us." Race crossed his arm over his broad chest. Maddy wondered why he wore a red shirt.

"I doubt it." Mark got to his feet. "You have no idea where you are, do you?"

A flicker of doubt flashed across the other man's face. "We're-"

"We lost the GPS signal," Hadji said. "Dr. Quest did not know where we were."

Quest. Why did that name sound familiar? Maddy wished she had her Plex to look it up.

"He didn't for several minutes before we went down, Dad." Jessie walked to Race. "Not since we went through that," she shook her head, "whatever it was."

Mark and Maddy exchanged a look. Not the first time they'd heard a similar story.

"Look." Maddy decided to try and reason with them. "You need help and we're here to do that." She turned to Mark, "Can we get everyone into the Rover?"

"It'll be a tight fit, but I think so."

Race nodded. "Then we need to get moving." He glanced at the unconscious man. "Good thing you're out doc. This is gonna hurt."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rover carrying his daughter and the people they'd rescued raced across the plain just outside the gate. Taylor had already ordered the gate opened. Jim's wife, Elisabeth and several nurses, waited to transport them to the infirmary.

Jim hurried down the stairs after the commander. Maddy had radioed in letting them know their ETA and that one of the party had been badly injured.

The vehicle screeched to a halt and the door barely opened before Elisabeth took command over the survivors and guided them to medical.

Mark saluted Taylor. "Permission to return to the site and retrieve the supplies they left behind."

He saw Taylor hesitate. It would be dark in a few hours. No patrols would be allowed out.

"I think that would be good idea, Taylor," Shannon agreed. "No reason to leave it for the Sixers."

"Sound advice," the commander agreed. "Grab a couple of men Reynolds, and another rover if you need it."

"Thank you, sir." He gave Maddy a quick kiss. "We'll try again."

"You'd better," she answered, a faint blush touching her cheeks.

He grinned, moving off to collect some help. Within minutes Dunham and a couple others had joined him, the party driving off.

Maddy watched and sighed.

"Take it your date didn't go as planned." Jim knew it hadn't and waited to see how she'd answer.

"No, but I'm glad we could help those people." She frowned. "I need to check something, Dad. Do you know if the Eye is occupied?"

"No idea."

"I'll check." She took off across the compound.

"The Eye?" Taylor looked at him for enlightenment.

He shrugged. "She didn't say."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While another doctor took the other survivors to be examined, Elisabeth concentrated on the worst injured. His internal image hovered above her. His vitals looked good, although the leg had been broken in two places. That she could set and immobilize so it could heal. The scan also revealed he had a concussion and a serious one since he hadn't regained consciousness.

"Any brain injury?" Skye asked. The teen had been apprenticing in medical and had an aptitude for it.

"Doesn't look like it, a slight fracture, no swelling. That's good." She went to work on his leg. "Let's get this repaired and then I want you to sit with him. Any change, not matter how small, I want to know about it immediately."

"Yes, Dr. Shannon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When her knock received no reply, Maddy pushed open the metal door and sighed in relief no one sat in the oversized chair. She hurried over and spoke. "Information needed. A Dr. Quest associated with a son Jonny and anyone named Race Bannon."

Images floated above her head as the Eye sorted her request. "Race Bannon. Retired military pilot. Recruited by Impossible One and assigned as body guard to Dr. Benton Quest after repeated assassinations attempts on the scientist and his family. Resigned from I-1 and worked directly for Dr. Quest, although reports indicate they continued to accept assignments from the government."

Dr. Benton Quest! Of course, she'd run into his name several times when researching the portal. Some of his work had been used as a basis for its creation. He'd been a brilliant scientist back in the late twentieth, early twenty first century.

"More information on Dr. Quest's family, please."

New images appeared. "Wife Dr. Rachelle Quest," A lovely picture of a blonde woman with blue eyes shimmered. "Killed by Dr. Zin under mysterious circumstances when their son Jonny was twelve." A picture of a much younger version of the boy she'd met popped in. "Hadji Singh, adopted by the Quests after a trip to India." Another picture of a young boy sitting outside a stone wall with a musical instrument in this hands and a coiled rope.

"What about a girl named Jessie?"

An image swirled up of a young red haired girl with striking green eyes. "Jessie Bannon. Daughter of Race Bannon. Records unclear as mother's names are listed as either Estella or Jade."

"Date of death?" Not that she really wanted to know.

"Unknown." A few seconds passed. "Questor One disappeared after taking off from Denver, Colorado in route to Rockport, Maine. Disappeared off radar before reaching Ohio. Due the classified nature of Dr. Quest's work, a massive search was conducted lasting for one month. No wreckage or bodies found. Government took possession of Quest compound afterwards. All aboard reported missing presumed lost. Legally declared dead seven years later after several legal battles by the Quest lawyers."

"Last recorded message from the plane?"

"Routine flight information over the Black Hills area."

"No distress signal?"

"None. Conclusion made upon completion of the investigation is that whatever had happened, there must have been no warning."

"Wow." Maddy stood up. "Thank you."

She headed out thinking about what she'd learned. Maddy would talk with her parents about it later. They would know what to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's this I hear about finding survivors?" Dr. Malcolm Wallace asked as he darted inside Elisabeth's office.

She looked up from her desk with a frown, not happy he'd barged in uninvited. "Lt. Reynolds and my daughter found them after their plane crashed."

"Plane?" He stopped, staring at her. Why did he always look like tourist with bright tops and pastel pants? "There are no planes here."

"I know." She sat back in her seat, enjoying the moment. "Interesting mystery."

"Who is it and where are they from?"

"They're," she started before frowning at the rising noise level.

Skye poked her head in. The teen seemed a bit flustered. "I'm sorry, Dr. Shannon. The kids are protesting having to stay overnight and we can't keep Mr. Bannon in bed. He says he's fine and wants to talk to the person in charge."

"I'll handle it." She got up. "If you want to meet them, Malcolm, follow me." Elisabeth went out to the main infirmary area and into a side room. Her eyes quickly took in the scene. All the beds contained no occupants and the teens stood by the window looking like they were planning an escape.

Race Bannon glared at her, looking quite intimidating. "I want to talk to someone other than a doctor."

She was used to difficult patients. "I'm afraid at the moment all you have is me."

"Look at that white hair," Malcolm murmured behind her. She chose to ignore him.

"We're keeping you here overnight for observation just to make certain there are no hidden or unexpected injuries from your accident. If you're fine in the morning, than I will speak with Commander Taylor about finding you quarters."

"What about our stuff in the plane?" Jonny demanded.

"My understanding is that Lt. Reynolds went back out and collected them for you."

"I need Bandits food." The boy pointed at the small white dog with a black mask over its eyes.

"Skye!" she called.

The young woman appeared. "Please find out where the belongings for our guests were put and locate the dog's food and have it brought here, please."

"Sure thing."

"So that's a dog." Malcolm knelt down peering at the canine. It growled at him.

Hadji frowned. "How can you not know what a dog is?"

Malcolm looked up at him. "Long story." He rose. "I'm Dr. Malcolm Wallace, head of the Science Division."

"Dr. Quest will want to talk to you," Race said.

"Doctor…Did you say Quest?" Malcolm's eyes widened and Elisabeth had no idea why.

Bannon nodded.

"Dr. Benton Quest?"

"That's right."

Dr. Wallace turned to Elisabeth. "He's here?"

"Yes. I'm treating his injuries." She had no idea why he sounded so excited.

Her old friend raised his hand to touch his head. "Elisabeth, you have to pull him through. He's one of the most brilliant scientists who ever lived and I suspect we just solved one of history's most mysterious disappearances!"


	2. Chapter 2

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2

Just like the earlier loud protests had gotten Elisabeth's attention, so did the complete silence, except for a faraway howler cry. Rising from her glass topped desk, she did a quick check of the room where the teens and Race Bannon should be. It was empty. Following a hunch, she found them all fast asleep in Dr. Quest's room. The two boys, Jonny and Hadji, were slumped over in chairs, each holding a hand of their father. Jessie slept on a cot, with Mr. Bannon slept on the floor. The dog Bandit lifted his masked face, made a type of inquiring noise before settling back down. He seemed perfectly happy at the end of the doctor's bed.

"They make a great family," Skye said quietly from beside her. She must have finished her duties for the night since she wore shorts and a top.

"Yeah, they do," she agreed, moving away to give them privacy.

"Dr. Quest going to make it?"

"He's a fighter from what Malcom said. I hope he does. He sounds like exactly what we might need."

Her old friend from university had spent several minutes explaining to her the importance of their new resident. The man had degrees in several fields, was a medical doctor, and had held worldwide influence. He'd been, as Malcom put it, the scientists' scientist.

"Lucky Lt. Reynolds and your daughter found them."

Elisabeth nodded. "I hate to think what the Sixers might have done if they'd found them first."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Scorched grass and a faint smoky smell met the Sixer patrol. Mira climbed out of the Rover, her eyes raking over the wreck. "Search it," she ordered. "Take anything of value."

Her people combed the wreckage, not finding much beyond busted metal. "Been stripped already," Hondo reported. He'd come from the South American region and liked to dress in black pants and sleeveless tops. His arms were covered in tattoos.

"Looks like there might have been survivors." Tessa, his sister, knelt down touching the ground. "One of them was hurt." She wore black pants too and a light colored top, her dark hair pulled back out of her tanned face.

"And now they're not here," Mira mused. Her braided hair had beads and feathers in it and she wore her usual leather outfit.

Hondo climbed the boulders along the hill. "Tracks coming down and going up. Someone found them."

"They're probably in Terra Nova by now." Tessa stood next to Mira. "How much longer do we stay before rejoining the rest of our group?"

The omission of Phoenix Mira didn't miss. She didn't much like the for hire soldiers either. "We need to find out who they rescued."

"Too bad we don't have a spy anymore." Mira glared at Hondo. He shrugged. She hated to admit he had a point.

"We'll find a way. Time to return to camp." She'd taken a risk being out this early just before the sun rose. Predators were at their worst. She'd seen the smoke the day before and wanted to take a look at the valley. "There anything of value?"

Tessa went over and squinted at the shattered back section. "Says Questor One."

Meant nothing to Mira, yet she suspected it might to Lucas Taylor. They'd found him bleeding and dying. She'd rather hoped he wouldn't pull through. He'd beat the odds and remained at their previous camp.

"Time to go," she ordered as several shapes appeared on the rim. No need to be breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jonny?" Benton whispered, surprised on how weak he sounded.

"Dad?" Jonny looked up hope filling his blue eyes. He looked so much like his mother Rachelle.

"Where are we?"

"Someplace called Terra Nova."

"Dr. Quest?" Hadji stood up, his dark hand wrapped around Benton's.

The doctor squeezed the boy's hand. "Still here."

"Nice to see you awake." A lovely woman with dark hair and a white coat came in. She clicked on something and a holographic image appeared above him. "You're stronger this morning. I want you to take it easy. You have a long way to go."

"Who?"

"I'm Dr. Elisabeth Shannon." He heard a faint English accent when she spoke.

"Where's Race?" He couldn't imagine his body guard and friend would abandon them.

Dr. Shannon answered, "I sent him and his daughter to get something to eat. They should be back momentarily." She turned off the image. "You broke your leg and you have a concussion."

Part of him understood what she said and another part seemed confused. "How long have I been out."

"Longer than I would have liked." She fixed both the boys with her dark eyes. "Don't you let him get up."

"Yes, Ma'am," they both answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The canopy had been home for longer than Mira would have liked. She hadn't bothered to clean up the mess Taylor's people had left. They'd knocked over tables and boxes, taken the few supplies there had been and left other items scattered on the wooden floor.

"My father's soldiers left you a mess." Lucas Taylor said not for the first time. He grinned from the bed once occupied by Skye's mother, his upper torso bandaged.

"Not unexpected," Mira answered, unslinging her rifle and hanging it on a peg near the entrance.

Hondo and Tessa followed her up, each choosing a spot and munching on grubs.

"So, find anything?" Lucas asked, grimacing in pain.

"We're not sure what. Some sort of wreck. Had nothing of use."

She sat down on a box, popping a few berries in her mouth. "Tomorrow, we go back to the Phoenix camp." Mira looked at Lucas. "They're going to want to talk to you."

"My father destroyed my life's work." His eyes burned with anger.

Tessa finished her food and said, "The thing we found said Questor One on it."

The younger Taylor straightened, even as he winced. "Questor One? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

A sly smile spread across his face. "Questor One," he mused.

"Is it important?" Mira demanded, not seeing how a wreck could be.

"It may be the answer to everything, IF there were survivors."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You have no idea how important finding Dr. Benton Quest alive is!" Malcolm said. He sat in a chair across Taylor's desk wringing his hands. The man wore his normal bright shirt and tan shorts.

Jim glanced at Taylor as the older man schooled his expression. Being patient with Dr. Malcolm Wallace, who could be trying, was difficult.

"Suppose you enlighten me," Taylor offered.

Caught off guard, Malcolm stuttered briefly. "Most of the technology we take for granted was originally based on one of Dr. Quest's ideas or patents. The man is bloody hell brilliant." He got up and started pacing. "Can you imagine what he can to help us now that we're cut off from 2149?"

Taylor glanced at Jim, who shrugged.

"Not to mention we solved one of the oldest mysteries on record."

Taylor sighed. "What mystery is that?"

"What happened to Questor One and everyone on board. Although how they got here," Malcolm frowned. "I'd like to talk with them and find out."

"That's a great idea, Malcolm," Jim encouraged the scientist.

"Provided Elisabeth will let me."

"From what I understand," Taylor sat back in his chair. "Dr. Quest was injured."

"Pretty badly," Shannon added.

"Hope we don't lose him." Malcolm sounded worried. "The world lost the man once. With the second change we now have, he could make the difference between us surviving or not."

"He's that important?" Taylor didn't look like he disbelieved Dr. Wallace.

"He's that important," Malcolm assured the commander.

"Then we'd best take care of him." Taylor rose. "Thank you, Malcolm."

"You're welcome." The scientist scuttled out of the room.

"Think we should post guards?" The commander wanted Jim's opinion.

"Not quite yet. There's no indication he's in danger."

"I concur." Taylor headed for the board where he could watch the various camera's throughout Terra Nova. "Let me know how the man is doing next time you see your wife."

"I will." Jim took his place beside Taylor, his eyes looking at the various images. "Any sign of the Sixer group?"

"No and that concerns me. Why did they come back and where are they hiding?"

"We'll have to wait until they make a move."

"And we'll be ready for them."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You boys should get something to eat," Race said as he came through the door. "They're letting us eat in the mess hall."

"But dad," Jonny started to protest.

"You're no good to him if you're hungry." He crossed his arms over his red shirt, his no-nonsense look on his face.

"Come on, Jonny, Hadji," Jessie urged. "You should see this place." Her green eyes sparkled. "I saw dinosaurs outside the fence."

"Real dinosaurs?" Jonny sounded like he doubted it. Race was counting on the boy's curiosity to get them out for a while.

"I would like to see those." Hadji moved to stand beside Jessie. "Come on, Jonny."

Jonny looked at his best friend and brother and glanced back at his father.

"Go on son. I'm fine." His father smiled.

"I'll take care of him," Race promised.

"You promise?"

"I do. Now go."

Jonny hesitated a moment before joining the other two. They left and Race heard their voices drift back until he couldn't hear them anymore.

"That wasn't fair," Dr. Quest accused.

"They need to eat." Race sat in a chair beside the bed. "They also need some sunshine and to stretch their legs."

A young girl, with sun streaked hair, wearing blue scrubs appeared in the door. "How are you doing, Dr. Quest?"

"About the same."

She smiled, lighting up her pretty face. Race had to wonder how many hearts the teen had broken.

"I'll let Dr. Shannon know." She darted away.

"What did you find out about Terra Nova?" Dr. Quest looked expectantly at him.

Race cleared his throat. "You're not going to like it."

"I'll like it even less not knowing."

"We are eighty-five million years in the past in an alternate reality. These people here are escaping an Earth that is environmentally ruined."

"One of my worst nightmares."

"Leader here is Commander Nathaniel Taylor. Second in command Jim Shannon."

"Like Dr. Shannon?"

"Her husband." Race got up, pacing back and forth. "They recently had to fight for their lives and their right to have a second chance. I saw some evidence of the battle. Bomb holes they're repairing, damaged buildings." He stopped. "The group is still around. They retreated to someplace called the Badlands."

A slow smile spread across the doc's face. "We never do seem to land somewhere peaceful."

Race chuckled. "No, sir. This family attracts trouble." He shook his head. "Can you imagine our kids out in the forest running from dinosaurs?"

"Unfortunately, yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3

"Hi."

Jonny glanced down at the little girl standing next to him. She had dark hair and eyes giving her an exotic look. To her thin figure clung a yellow undress.

"I'm Zoe. You must be Jonny."

"How'd you know?"

"Mom talked about you."

"I'm sorry." The pretty woman Jonny remembered rescuing them came up and took the girl's hand. "Zoe's not supposed to wander off."

"It's okay." He looked over to where Jessie and Hadji stood talking to a man in a wheel chair.

"That's Casey."

"You're Maddy." Jonny finally put the name with the person.

"Right. You remember."

"Hard to forget."

"Is that good or bad?" She gave him a nervous smile.

"Kind of both," he admitted truthfully. "You probably helped save my dad's life."

"Glad we could help." They wandered with Jonny as they approached the booth where his friend's stood.

He took in the various goods. Several bright colored scarves, some jewelry, a couple of books and other goods displayed in no particular order.

"People trade a lot," Maddy explained.

The man in the mechanical wheelchair grinned at Jonny. "See anything you like?"

He shook his head. "Just looking."

"Well, if you see something, let me know. Things go quick."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Jessie lightly touched his arm. "We should probably be getting back."

With a nod, Jonny turned to Maddy. "Be seeing you around I guess."

"Probably," Maddy agreed. "We're sort of a small town here."

Zoe impulsively hugged him. She grinned up at him and he figured she might grow up to a beauty like her sister. "If you need another hug, just ask."

"Thanks," he mumbled as the trio headed through the market place filled with odd looking fruit, a very ugly fish that smelled wonderful and other items. They cleared the area and he took an interest in the various bright colored buildings. Before he knew it they were back at the hospital.

"There you three are," Dr. Shannon greeted them. "You'll be happy to hear your father is doing much better. I want to keep him here for a couple more days, but I see no reason why the rest of you need to stay."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Jonny wanted to know.

"Got that all sorted," Race said as he joined them. His face looked tired. "Seems there's a house with our name on it."

"I want to see dad." Jonny had no intention of going anywhere until he knew for himself his father was okay.

"Sure, Jonny." They followed Race through the busy clinic to the room where his father lie resting. A huge smile greeted Jonny and he ran across to give his dad a hug.

"Easy son. I'm still bruised."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No."

His brother also gave their father a quick hug. "How are you feeling Dr. Quest?"

"Sore," he admitted. "I understand Commander Taylor found you somewhere to live."

"He did," Race affirmed, putting an arm around his daughter. "Said Lt. Reynolds would escort us."

With a frown his father said, "Isn't that one of our rescuers?"

"Yeah. Nice young man." The soldier must have made an impression on Race to get a good remark.

Bandit wandered over and sniffed Jonny. He picked up the bulldog who gave him a few licks on his cheek. At least that felt normal despite the strange surroundings.

"Are we ever going to be able to home Dr. Quest?" Hadji asked.

His dad looked tired and a bit sad. "I don't know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lt. Reynolds knocked lightly before entering Dr. Quest's hospital room. "Hi," the soldier introduced himself. "I'm here to escort you to your new home." He grinned at the scientist. "Not you though until Dr. Shannon says so."

Dr. Quest sighed. "I know."

"You're sure gonna be okay, Dad?" Jonny looked concerned. Mark fell sorry for the young man.

"I'll be fine, Jonny. Go with Lt. Reynolds." The order was firm, yet gentle.

"Nice to see you feeling better, sir." It seemed natural to call Dr. Quest sir. He deserved the same respect he would give Commander Taylor.

"Thank you." The two boys gave the older man a hug before following Mark out onto a dirt roadway. Their dog followed, stopping now and then to smell a plant or tree. Night was beginning to fall and various dinosaur cries echoed across Terra Nova.

Jonny grabbed Bandit before he and Hadji bounced up next to Mark. "How long have you been here?"

"A while," he answered. Telling them which pilgrimage wouldn't make sense since they weren't from 2149 and he doubted they'd had time to get filled in on the history of the colony.

"You like it, Lt?" Hadji's honest question made Mark smile.

"Better than where I came from." He turned toward the new section. Some of the houses had been completed, others hadn't. In many ways it was very sad the new colonists hadn't been able to complete the journey before the Phoenix group had blown up the Terminus and attacked.

"Pretty quiet here," Race commented. He doubted the man's pale blue eyes missed anything.

"Yes, it is," Mark agreed, stopping before a home painted in green with blue highlights. "This is one of our larger units. It should fit your family." He pointed the way they'd come. "The PX is down that way and I hear," he grinned at Jonny, Hadji and Jessie, "You three found the market place."

"We did." Jessie grinned at him. "Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome." If he hadn't already decided he wanted to court Maddy, Jessie wouldn't have been a bad choice. Not only was she pretty but spunky too. "If you'll excuse me, I'm expected at the Shannon's for dinner."

"Know them well?" Race inquired.

"I'm courting Maddy and I'm slowly getting to know her family." He wanted to add more, but knew they didn't have the same background. "You should find some basic supplies inside and I believe your belongings from the plane have been delivered."

"Thank you. Come on kids, let's get settled."

He stood there watching until they went inside. They didn't have the same excitement or awe most did when they arrived. Mark hoped they could adjust to living in Terra Nova.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The new place didn't resemble the Quest compound, but that wasn't a bad thing, Jonny decided. He and Hadji would have to share a large room next to the back door. Jessie took the other one with a window in front of the house and Race settled on the one between them.

"We'll give the doc the master." He pointed to the walled off bedroom sort of in the center and behind the main living area.

Once in their room, Jonny and Hadji found linens and a few boxes from the plane. He went to the main area and found their luggage. Grabbing his and his brother's, he dragged them to their room. It contained a couple of beds, some basic lights and not much more.

They spent the rest of the evening unpacking a few needed items, leaving the rest for later, but made certain to put his father's bags in the master.

Jessie disappeared into her room after dinner with a stack of books, and closed the door. Race, looking exhausted, went to bed. Jonny wandered outside, Bandit next to him. He stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket and looked up at the night sky. Thousands of stars blinked, many he'd never seen before.

"It's very different, my friend."

"Yeah, it is Hadji."

High pitched shrieks echoed. Bandit yelped and dashed back through the open door.

"Big coward." Jonny grinned fondly at his dog.

"I think I would run as well." Hadji looked around. "I wonder why these houses are empty."

"There's a lot we don't know." Jonny rubbed his forehead. Too much had happened and his worry about his father was beginning to catch up with him and make him tired.

"You should get some sleep, Jonny."

"Yeah, I," he stopped as red haired woman walked past, a huge long toothed cat at her side. The feline turned its head and trotted over to them.

"Sorry about that," the woman apologized. "I'm Laura Collins." Her hand rested on the cat's head. "This is Sheba."

"I thought there were only dinosaurs." Jonny was puzzled. A large mammal shouldn't be here.

"There should be," she agreed. "From what the scientists in 2149 figured, sometimes a doorway opens forming a type of tear, leakage they preferred to call it."

His brother's face lit up. "So it's possible to travel from any day and time and end up here."

"I think that's the general idea." She shook her head. "I'm no scientist."

"My dad is," Jonny explained. His father would love to know about this development.

"Oh, yes, the famous Dr. Benton Quest."

"Dr. Quest is well known," Hadji agreed.

"Not just in your time," Laura told them. "Much of what has been developed through the years came from his inventions or ideas. My cousin Barnabas," she stopped.

Jonny cocked his head to one side. "Your cousin?"

"He's quite the historian." She lightly stroked the cat's head. "It's late and both you boys look tired. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." He watched as she and the huge cat walked down the street and vanished into the darkness.

Hadji lightly punched his arm. "I'll bet how she found that cat is a fascinating story."

"Yeah, probably." He yawned and headed inside. "Night Hadji."

"Good night, Jonny."

His brother followed and soon they were both in bed. Jonny stared at the dark ceiling his mind tumbling with the idea of them traveling through time, which would explain much of what happened to cause their crash. Question was, if the door went one way, did it go the other?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura allowed Sheba to run up to the porch. The cat snarled at Barnabas, before lying down and giving herself a good wash. With a fond smile, she settled into her wicker chair. "You're normally at Boylan's."

"Felt like a change." His fingers tapped the silver wolf's head on his cane. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That Dr. Benton Quest is here."

"Yes. I just met his sons."

He sighed heavily. "His arrival may cause a problem."

"Did you know him?" Her cousin rarely talked about the people he'd known in the past.

"He was an acquaintance."

"So use your usual story," she suggested. "He's your ancestor. Dr. Quest is not going to know the difference."

"The man is very bright. I doubt he'll be fooled."

"You've fooled the family for many years." Sheba bumped her leg. She reached down and scratched behind the feline's ear. "I have no doubt you can do the same with someone who barely knows you."

His pale face looked worried. "I hope so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're healing quickly," Mira commented, looking over the Lucas's bruises. "You should be able travel in the morning."

"I'm thinking I might stay for a while." He grinned like he was smarter than everyone else. It annoyed Mira. "I need Dr. Quest to help me."

She looked at Lucas wondering how he was going to convince the man to help him. "If you're sure." In some ways it would be good. He would slow them down and she wanted to travel fast and light.

"Oh, I'm very sure."

"Stay then." She straightened. "I need to see if I get inside the colony."

"What for?" Lucas stretched. She didn't like how pale he'd become nor the fact he never seemed to eat. Most of the time he slept through the day and tended to be awake all night. Not that he'd kept a normal schedule for the short time she'd known him.

"That's my business." No need to tell him her daughter lived in Terra Nova with her father Allen Collins. Even if Lucas and the Phoenix group managed to find a way back, Mira had no intention of going anywhere without Sienna.

Author's note: While I was writing this chapter I decided to make add it as the middle piece to two other Terra Nova stories, Solutions, that begins the tale and Earth-New Beginning, which should end it. The hardest piece to coordinate is Lucas's part in all three, but with a bit of rewrite in this chapter, it should all mesh together in a way that makes sense. Just don't expect to happen in order.


	4. Chapter 4

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4

Sheba growled. Laura started awake at the noise, rubbing her sore neck. She must have fallen asleep after Barnabas had left. The cat trotted to the edge of the patio, her short tail twitching, and hissed. Concerned by the cat's attitude, she got to her feet and noticed a figure slipping between the houses, heading for her cousin Allen's.

She glanced up the street, thinking she should notify a soldier. Just her luck, none seemed to be patrolling tonight. Sheba slunk down, creeping to the corner, and made a hunting sound deep in her throat. Laura knew the feline wouldn't act like that if it were someone she knew.

"Good girl," she praised, not touching the taught body. To do so put her at risk of being attacked.

Carefully, she looked around the corner and saw the figure lightly rap on the door, before entering. Hmmm, interesting. Maybe her cousin had met a woman and had arranged a late night rendezvous.

"Nothing to worry about, Sheba." She headed back to the house. "Come on."

The sabre cat hissed, tail still moving back and forth.

"If you don't want to come in, then go hunting."

With a flip of her tail the cat vanished into the darkness.

Knowing Sheba would be back when she wanted, Laura went inside. If her cousin was seeing someone, it was none of her business. She should warn him his visitor could get a nasty surprise by sneaking around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sienna looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. Her dark braids spread behind her on the white pillow and she laid there half covered. Mira could see her pink nightgown. Must have be new because she didn't remember her daughter owning one. Quietly, she crossed the room and pulled the blankets up, giving her child a kiss on her forehead.

"Wish I could take you with me," she whispered.

The little girl stirred in her sleep and Mira left, making certain to close the bedroom door.

"You shouldn't be here."

Mira started, half reaching for her gun. "You shouldn't sneak up on me, Allen," she returned, relaxing.

"Outside." He walked out the back door and waited until she joined him to slide it closed. "Why are you here?"

"Making certain you are keeping your promise." They had met in secret when she'd first come back a couple of months ago. Mira had intended to see if he would be willing to supply her with information. Instead, he'd surprised her by letting her know he'd brought her daughter through the portal.**

"She's my daughter too." His gray eyes glared at her. "I told you I'd take of her."

"Good." She didn't feel like telling him she had wanted to see her daughter and make certain Sienna was okay.

"You trusted me once."

"Once," she agreed.

"I tried to help you."

"It was my choice."

"You should have told me about Sienna."

"Maybe." Mira had done what she considered right. "How did you find out?"

"Received a message." He shook his head when she opened her mouth to ask who. "I have no idea. It wasn't signed."

Going back to 2149 would be the only way to find out, and she didn't see that happening anytime soon. "I see."

"No you don't." He turned his head. "Don't move."

A large animal slunk past, snarling at them before vanishing into the thick foliage.

"What is that?" she demanded.

"That's Sheba. My cousin Laura raised the sabre cat."

She frowned. "It shouldn't exist. Only dinosaurs."

"Leakage, according to my cousin."

"Leakage?"

"Things coming through that shouldn't. That's the most I understand."

Maybe she'd share that with Lucas before she left. He'd want to know. "We're going back to the Badlands in the morning."

"That's probably for the best." In the moonlight she could see more lines on his face and his dark hair had more gray than she remembered. "Sienna stays here."

Anger rose up in her. How dare Allen tell her what to do. "What if I disagree?"

"Do you really trust the best army money can buy?"

He had her there. "No."

"Then isn't it best she stay here where you know she's safe?"

"You win. For now." She moved until she stood face to face with him. "I'm going to want my daughter back."

"Then get your life together." He opened the back door. "Be careful leaving. Sheba is night hunter."

"Thanks for the warning." The door slid closed. Rich people. Allen acted like he had the only rights to her child. "I'll be back," she vowed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dr. Quest jerked awake, his brown eyes searching the room. A figure moved toward him carrying with it a sweet stench he found both repugnant and felt drawn to.

"Hello, Dr. Quest," a voice greeted. A man appeared in the faint light, short blond/brown hair, his clothes looking tattered and oddly blue green eyes. "You're going to help me."

"Excuse me?" His mind fought to clear itself.

"You're being here isn't a coincidence." The pale lean face smiled. "You have the brilliance to help us reopen the portal."

"What portal?"

"Oh, that's right." He heard the man giggle. "You have no idea what has happened." He felt fingers around his throat and a sharp pain. "You'll agree to help me or I'll deprive your sons of their father," his attacker mumbled as his fingers tightened their grip.

A sharp hiss filled the room and a large body launched itself, knocking the intruder to the floor. He heard the sounds of the struggle and tried to shout out, only to find he couldn't.

"What is going on in here?" The young girl who had been in earlier appeared at the door. "Lucas!"

"I'll get you sister!" he shouted as he ran out, a very large cat in pursuit.

"Dr. Shannon!"

His doctor appeared at his side, checking his wounds. "I need," she listed off several items. Benton fought to breath and dropped off into darkness, not sure if he'd awake again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Damn it to hell! How did this happen!" Taylor roared when he entered the hospital. Every one turned to face the commander.

"In here, Commander," Dr. Shannon ordered, motioning him into her office.

He turned to Lt. Reynolds. "I want Dr. Quest guarded."

"I'll take care of it personally, sir."

"See that you do." He followed Dr. Shannon into her office, fuming at what had happened. "How if he?"

"Stable. He had some blood loss and we've given him a transfusion."

"His family been notified?"

"I sent Skye for Mr. Bannon."

"Good." He wanted to put his fist through the wall and had to control the urge. "What happened?"

"Skye said it was Lucas, or at least she thinks it was. The attacker had red eyes and the room was dark so she didn't get a clear look."

"Red eyes?" He shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Might have been a dinosaur. Sheba ran it off."

"I'll have to remember to thank Miss Collins." Although why the cat had been roaming free inside the colony at night, he had no idea. He'd have to speak to Laura about that.

Race Bannon appeared at the door. His face expressed his worry. "What happened? Is Dr. Quest all right?"

"He should make a full recovery," Dr. Shannon assured the worried man.

"We're piecing together what happened and I'm posting guards." He turned to the doctor. "When Dr. Quest is able, I want to talk to him."

"I'll let you know."

"Mr. Bannon." He nodded at the man as he left, checking to make certain guards had been posted, which they had.

"Dr. Quest okay?" Jim Shannon asked as he hurried into the hospital.

"He is." He motioned the sheriff outside. "I need you to find out what happened."

"I'll take care of it."

"Talk to Skye first. She thinks it was Lucas."

"Where you going?"

"To have a word with Laura Collins about her cat."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas floundered along, but managed to reach the camp. He stopped at the creek to wash up, most of what happened in Terra Nova a blur. Had he really tried to kill the one man who would be able to help them reopen the portal? He shook his head unsure.

What he did remember was a huge furred animal attacking him, chasing him to the ditch he'd used to get into Terra Nova. It hadn't followed, but the yowls still echoed in his ears. Not to mention his legs stun where it had scratched him.

He washed out the wounds, surprised they hadn't bled as much as he thought they should. With a shrug he dismissed it and returned to his bed. Mira and her people would leave today, leaving him to figure out how to get Dr. Quest to cooperate and help him escape this nightmare jungle and back to 2149.

**see Solutions for the complete story on how Sienna arrived at Terra Nova


	5. Chapter 5

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 5

Race pulled up a chair next to Dr. Quest's bed. He planned to spend the night there and had asked Skye to stay with Jonny, Hadji and Jessie. She'd assured him she'd watch after them and had settled in on the couch. Granted she wasn't really much older than they were, but he wanted someone there.

The doc was normally a bit pale, but to Race the doc seemed more so than normal. Blood dripped into his friend and employer's arm. He hoped it would be enough.

"What really happened?" he asked Dr. Shannon when she entered.

"We're not really sure," she replied. "My husband and Commander Taylor will give you a full report as soon as they know." She checked readings, and nodded. "One of the nurses will be in a few minutes to add some fluids."

"Thank you."

Lightly her hand rested on Race's shoulder. "Don't worry. We're taking good care of Dr. Quest."

"I just want to catch whoever did this."

"Leave that to my husband." She smiled. "He's good at catching bad guys."

"So am I."

"You'll have to tell me about that." She removed her hand. "I suggest going home and getting a good night's rest."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"The cots still here." She motioned to its location. "And there are guards posted outside."

"I appreciate that, but I've taken care of Dr. Quest's security for many years."

"You're close."

"We're family."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You need to stop letting your cat roam free," Taylor said as he approached Laura's door the next morning.

"From what I hear," she crossed her arms over her chest. She braced herself for confrontation. "Sheba saved Dr. Quest's life last night."

"That she did," he agreed, a stern expression on his craggy face. "I still need you to be careful about allowing her to roam."

"Have you ever had a cat, Commander?" Maybe an offbeat question would stop the tirade she knew was coming.

"Excuse me?"

"They are very independent creatures, prone to doing what they want."

"What does that have to do with…"

Laura took several steps toward him, standing only a few inches away. She kept her voice firm, like Taylor was a small child. "Sheba knew something was wrong and she defended her territory."

"She could have hurt someone."

"Yet she didn't." She tugged at her tie dye sundress. It needed a bit of adjustment she hadn't had time to do yet.

"You promised me," he reminded her.

"Sheba has done nothing that needs to be of concern." The cat appeared around the corner of the house, a small reptile in her mouth, settling down on the lawn to eat the creature. "Do I need to remind you she's doing a great job at keeping the orchards rodent free?"

His green-blue eyes darted to the snack the cat had just tossed into the air. "No."

"Good. Let's not have this conversation again."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"How is Dr. Quest?" The more she heard about the man, the more curious she got.

"Dr. Shannon is taking good care of him."

"You know, the histories all say he and his family vanished without a trace and they were never found."

"So Malcolm said."

She allowed herself to a slight smile. "Then I would count us very fortunate he's here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We're leaving," Mira told Lucas, who huddled underneath a blanket.

"Safe trip," he mumbled, his eyes not even opening.

"You shouldn't sleep all day."

"You're not my father." He turned his back to her.

"When you're ready, you know where we are." She motioned to the others and they left. Mira couldn't wait to get back. "Take care of yourself, Lucas."

"Whatever," he replied.

She'd tried. Mira joined her party and they started off across the land. It would take two days of hard travel to reach the rest of her people and the Phoenix group. Part of her looked forward to it, part of her wanted to stay with Allen and her daughter.

Mira shook her head. She couldn't dwell on what might never be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's Race?" Jonny asked his blond hair damp from his shower. He had the only outfit Skye had ever seen him wear, jeans and a black top.

"At the hospital with your dad," she told him stirring the cereal.

"Is my dad okay?" Briefly he looked like a frightened little boy.

"Far as I know." Skye added some berries Laura had shared were safe to eat while they'd been hiding from the Phoenix group and the Sixers. "Where's everyone else?"

"Jessie's in the shower." Jonny sank down into a chair and tapped on the table surface. "Hadji has been up for a couple of hours. He's meditating."

"Well, he'd better come for breakfast." She put food in four bowls and moved them to the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"I can do that." Jonny grabbed some glasses and poured juice in.

Hadji joined them, looking comfortable in his clothes. Skye wondered if he ever took the turban off his head. He sipped some juice. "This smells very good."

"Thanks."

She joined the two boys. "Dig in."

"We usually say grace first," Jonny said.

"Grace?"

"Yeah, you know, thanking God for the food."

"Okay."

Jessie bounced in, dressed in a green sundress. "Morning!" she greeted brightly, slipping into a chair.

Jonny bowed his head. "Thanks for the food and thanks for taking care of my dad. Amen."

"Amen," echoed Hadji and Jessie.

Skye squirmed a bit uncomfortable. Other than the reverend, she'd never known anyone to keep this custom in their home.

"This is really good." Jonny grinned. "Where'd you find the berries?"

"Laura goes OTG a lot. She discovered they were safe for us to eat."

"OTG?" Hadji frowned.

"Outside the gate."

"You mean beyond the protection of the fence."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Jessie sipped her juice. "I wonder if we'll ever do that."

With a shrug Skye answered, "Some have and some haven't. All depends on what work details they're on."

"We have much to learn," Hadji acknowledged. "You are Skye."

"Yeah. Mr. Bannon asked me to stay and look after you."

"He likes to be called Race," Jonny informed her. "Says Mr. Bannon is his father."

The other two laughed.

"I'll remember that." Skye smiled, enjoying their company. "After breakfast I need to go back to my place."

Jonny perked up. "You have your own place."

"Have to grow up fast here." She took a bit of cereal. The berries had been a good addition. "I'm sure you'll have apprenticeships."

Jessie bit her lip. "You're saying we won't be able to leave."

"The terminus is gone and we're cut off from 2149."

"We aren't from your time." Jonny pushed his empty dishes away.

"Look, I'm not an expert on time travel. I just know I can't every go back and from what I hear, I don't want to."

"I am sure Dr. Quest will explore all avenues." Hadji rose placing his dishes in the sink.

"What happens if you decide you can't go home?" She wanted to know what they thought of staying in Terra Nova.

With a grin, Jonny answered, "We like to explore."


	6. Chapter 6

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 6

"Doc, you need to rest," Race argued. His hands rested on Benton's shoulders as his friend tried to urge him back down.

"Race," he used his warning tone. The other man gave him an 'I know better look' and removed his hands.

Slowly Dr. Quest struggled up, managing to position himself half sitting, half lying. The effort exhausted him and his eyes dimly rested on the IV in his arm and the dripping fluids. "What are they giving me?"

"Some fluids and blood."

He frowned. "Any drugs?"

"Not sure." Race frowned. "You really need to rest, Dr. Quest."

"Tired of resting."

Light knocking distracted him. "Yes?"

"Dr. Shannon said you should be strong enough for visitors." A woman in a bright tie dye sundress stepped inside. "I'm Laura Collins."

He noticed Race's frank interest and a quick charming smile touched this friend's lips. "Nice to meet you. I'm Race Bannon."

"Mr. Bannon," she returned.

"Race. Mr. Bannon is my father."

She laughed. "Sounds like my cousin Allen. He hates being called Mr. Collins because that's his father." Her face shadowed momentarily before her golden brown eyes focused on Benton. "I'm glad to know you're feeling better."

"Laura Collins." Race rubbed his jaw. "You're the one who owns the big cat."

"I found and raised her," she corrected, her attention on Dr. Quest, despite Race's attempt to draw it away. "Sheba saved your life."

"I'm grateful." He gave her a tired grin.

"I met your boys the other night. You're living in the new section."

Race asked, "What happened to the people who were supposed to live there?"

"They never got the chance." She shook her head. "Commander Taylor or Jim Shannon would be more than happy, I'm sure, to explain the situation to you."

"So you had a situation?" He recognized his body guard's interrogation techniques clicking in.

"Paradise always has snakes," she replied.

He couldn't help himself, Benton laughed. "Just like the Bible in the garden of Eden."

She tipped her head as if considering his words. "I would never have taken you for a man of faith, Dr. Quest."

"The more you study science, the more you realize none of what has happened was random."

Laura nodded. "Our family attended the local church off and on. I'd pretty much figured out science and the Bible complimented each other, just not the way the pastor interrupted it."

"You're a smart woman." He was beginning to like Laura despite the fact she seemed to be more Race's type than his.

He noticed Race's shrewd eyes take in both of them before he shrugged and got to his feet. "I'd like to go get something to eat. Would you mind sitting with the doc, Miss Collins?"

"On the condition you call me Laura."

"Agreed." Race headed for the door. "Just make sure he doesn't try to get out of bed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So," Jonny asked as he lounged on the long brown couch. "What are we going to do?" He scratched behind Bandit's ear and put his dog on the floor.

"Perhaps we should stay here and not get into any trouble," Hadji suggested from the rug he had been sitting on all morning.

"We should explore." Jessie got to her feet. "And visit your dad."

Bandit barked, his tail wagging wildly.

"Or maybe," Race said as he came in the door. "You three should stay here and out of trouble." He gave the dog a pat.

"Ah, Race," Jonny objected. "What kind of trouble could we get into?"

"If there's trouble here, you'll find it." Jonny watched as Race made himself some breakfast.

"How's dad?"

"Getting better. Still weak." He sat down at the table. "If there's a school here, I'm thinking you three should attend."

Jonny groaned. "Come on, Race. There's more interesting things to do than school."

"Considering the level of technology, I'd bet you three would have some catch up learning to do." He took a bite and swallowed. "I'll find out."

Jessie and Jonny exchanged a glance. They understood each other very well. Neither of them liked the idea.

"As for today," Race continued. "I want you three to stay put until we catch whoever tried to attack your father."

"Can we at least sit on the porch? It's cooler outside." Any excuse to get outside.

"As long as you don't go farther than the edge of the property." Race put his dishes in the sink. "I'll be back later to check on you."

"We're not babies," Jonny grumbled, picking up his dog who licked his face.

"I know, Kiddo, my job is to keep you safe."

"We know, Dad." Jessie gave her father a hug. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left.

"I think I saw the chess board in a box," Hadji said. "We could set up a game."

"You can play if you want, Hadji," Jonny replied. "I'm going exploring."

"Race said to stay put."

Jessie grinned. "We'll just be back before he returns."

Hadji shook his head. "This will not go well my friends."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura pushed open the hospital door and saw the Quest children, their dog trotting behind, heading down the road toward the marketplace. Race had told Dr. Quest he'd told the kids to stay put for the day. She guessed they'd decided not to listen and go exploring. Part of her didn't blame them, another knew they could easily be a target.

"I really shouldn't get involved," she mumbled even as she took off after them. Seeing Lt. Reynolds, she waved him over.

"What do you need, Miss Collins?"

"Race Bannon told Jonny, Hadji and Jessie to stay put at their place." She pointed down the road. "They didn't listen."

His young face took on an impish expression. "I think I've got an idea."

"Good. I'm going home. Thanks for your help."

"Any time." She watched as he took after the trio and their dog. Whatever he planned she hoped it worked.

Once home, she checked on Sheba. The cat had stretched out under the shady tree, her tawny sides moving up and down as she napped.

"I think it's time we went OTG. Time to check on the herds and let you do some hunting other than rodents."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where do you three you're going?" Mark barked.

The three teens jumped and had guilty expressions on their faces. Bandit barked at him. He ignored the creature.

"You were told to stay in your quarters." He marched up to them. "I'm here to escort you back."

"Oh, come on," Jonny objected. "We're just supposed to stay put when all this," he pointed at the colony, "is here to explore."

"Yes." He began to herd them back to their bungalow, keeping his gun visible, but not threatening the kids with it. Just the idea he had it should be enough.

"How long have you been here?" Hadji asked, as he fell into step with Mark.

"A few years. I'm one of the lucky ones."

Overhead a shadow passed. Bandit yelped and ducked under Jonny's feet.

"You big coward." The blond teen picked the animal up.

"I'd be careful with him." Mark pointed overhead. "Wouldn't take much for him to become a meal. Might want to think about keeping him inside."

"We're not afraid of dinosaurs," Jessie bragged.

"You haven't had a run in with a carno or slasher. Had a group of young people get caught OTG and we needed to rescue them. Couple of them ended up in the hospital." Maddy's brother Josh had been one of them along with Skye.

Jonny glared at him. "You're trying to scare us."

"Trying to warn you that this is not a safe place to be." Mark stopped outside their quarters. "Now, get back inside and stay there." He put on his mean soldier face.

The three slunk back inside, giving him resentful looks as they closed the door. Mark smiled and used his com. "Commander Taylor,"

"What is it, Reynolds."

"After the attack on Dr. Quest, maybe it would be a good idea to post a guard on his children."

"Hmmm. Good idea. They in their bungalow?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stay put. I'll have a relief there in a few minutes. I need you for a mission."

"Roger, that."

Mark waited to be relieved and return to Taylor's office. He noticed the sabre cat trotting in his direction. She ignored him and sprawled out on the grass outside the Quest hut.

"Guess you'll do as backup guard for now."


	7. Chapter 7

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 7

"How come there's a guard outside our door?" Jonny grumped, slumping back in his chair and ignoring his breakfast, a fact that bothered Race.

"Wasn't my idea," he explained for the umpteenth time. "Commander Taylor issued the order." He didn't bother to explain that Lt. Reynolds had made the suggestion or that he'd found the sabre cat in yard when he'd come home. Luckily, the animal had only yawned at him and gone back to sleep.

Hadji spoke up, "Does the commander think whoever attacked Dr. Quest will come after us?" He sounded worried, which was unusual for him.

"They don't know." Race took a spoonful of cereal. He had to admit adding the berries Laura had given them the previous night added a sweetness and improved the flavor. She'd also coaxed the big cat to leave with her.

He looked as his daughter. "Skye taught you to make this?"

Jessie nodded. "It's easy." She'd embraced the more relaxed dress style of Terra Nova. Today she wore a tank top and shorts, unlike the boys who wore their normal attire.

Bandit sighed under the table. He'd noticed Jonny kept his dog in more and wondered about the change. He almost asked when a knock at the door distracted him. "Stay put," he ordered Jonny who started to rise. "Eat some breakfast. With any luck your father will be home today."

He opened the door and much to his surprise, Laura Collins stood there. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she returned. "Figured you'd want more berries." She handed him a bagful. "I have a couple of bushes in my garden. Don't want the smaller reptiles to pick the branches clean."

"Thank you." He stepped back. "Want to come in?"

She shook her head. "I'm going OTG for a few days. Sheba needs to hunt and I want to check on the brachiosaurus herds."

Bandit bounced over to the open door, Jonny in pursuit. The dog slipped past the boy and yelped, ducking behind Race. Sheba stuck her muzzle in, sniffing, like seeking prey.

"Jonny, real slow, come get your dog."

"She's just curious," Laura explained. "She had a good breakfast of rodents." She chuckled. "Sheba spent part of the night in the orchards."

"Commander Taylor allows that?" The freedom the cat had surprised him.

"Grudgingly. She's the best rodent control they've had." Laura turned to leave. "I'll drop in on you when I get back."

"Sure you're safe alone out there?" Race couldn't believe a woman alone could survive.

"I've been going OTG since I arrived here. Have my trusty dagger." She tapped the leather belt she carried. "And Sheba."

The cat made a chuffing sound similar to tigers. Race wanted to close the door to keep the kids safe and prevented himself from putting a hand out to stop Jessie, who asked. "Is it okay to pet her?"

"She's socialized. Maddy and her younger sister Zoe have been helping me feed and care for Sheba. They still help out."

He apprehensively watched his daughter lightly run her fingers over the sabre cat's head. "Her fur is coarse. I thought it would be softer."

"It is. She'll remember you now." Laura placed her hand on the tall back. "Come on, Sheba. Let's hunt."

He watched the pair walk down the path from their house to the road. Laura shifted her pack and waved. Race returned a partial salute.

Jonny stood next to him. "Can we go get dad now?"

"Dishes washed?"

"We are done," Hadji reported.

"All right." The longing expressions on the boy's faces told him they wanted their father home. "Let's go."

"Bandit, stay!" Jonny ordered his dog. Bandit whined as they closed the door.

"Why are you keeping him in?" Race asked.

"So one of those big winged reptiles don't carry him off."

"Oh." That explained why. He glanced at the sky. With any luck, they'd get Dr. Quest out of the hospital and back home before the next storm hit. Huge clouds piled over the mountains and Race could see jagged lightning flashes.

"Great," Jonny growled. "Another storm."

"Tis the season," Race replied. "From what I understand, it could last a few more weeks."

"I thought jungles were supposed to be hot and humid."

"Even India has monsoons," Hadji interjected. He sounded sad. Probably a bit homesick for his mother Neela and Pasha.

"Stop sulking, Jonny," Jessie scolded. "Your father is coming home today."

"I know." He kicked at the ground and walked a little ahead of them. For the moment, he reminded Race of the angry twelve year old when he'd lost his mother.

"This change is hard," Race agreed. "But we've always managed to make the best of the circumstances."

"Get over it hotshot." Jessie ran up to and pushed Jonny causing him to almost fall.

"You're gonna regret that!"

"Have to catch me first!" She raced ahead, Jonny chasing her.

Race grinned watching their antics. His daughter had helped Jonny through the toughest time of his life. Looked like she was what he needed now.

"That looks familiar. Only last, time I believe it was snowballs." Hadji grinned at Race.

"I remember." He hadn't known Jessie was his daughter during their trip to Japan. The truth had come later and taken him by surprise. Or had it? He seemed to have two separate memories regarding his daughter and her mother. He shook his head.

A splat hit his forehead. "We'd better hurry."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura pulled her cloak over her head as she felt the first drops of the next storm begin to fall. Luckily she'd put on her heavy boots and made certain her pack was under the thick fabric so it wouldn't get too wet.

"Sure you want to go OTG in this weather?" Jim Shannon asked her when she reached the gate.

"I want to check on Milly's herd and see if Bola's girlfriend's eggs have hatched."

"I seem to recall you were thinking of trying to domestic them."

"Maybe in a few years." She nodded toward a group straggling past carrying shovels. "I'd say one of your details is on their way in."

"The last. Trying to get everyone out of these storms." He looked pointedly at her.

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Shannon. I'll be fine."

Sheba yowled impatiently.

"Time to go. Sheba wants to hunt."

"Be careful out there. Sure you don't want a radio?"

She gave Terra Nova's second in command a reassuring smile. "I've been doing this for years. See you in a few days." She stepped past the man, under the heavy gate and out into the clear area. "Come on, Sheba."

Obediently, the cat trotted beside her, she muzzle lifted as she sniffed the breeze. With a chuff she rubbed Laura's leg.

"Yeah, I like you too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dad!"

Benton smiled warmly as his son hurried across the room and hugged him. "Good to see you, Jonny."

"You look better Dr. Quest," Hadji said as he inched closer. Benton gathered his other son to him giving him a quick hug.

"Ready to go home, doc?" Race lounged against the door jamb and Jessie rolled her eyes at her father's question.

"Where's Bandit?" He hadn't heard or seen the little dog.

"Safe at home." Jonny shrugged. "There are flying creatures that could carry him off."

"Oh. I see." Benton hadn't considered that possibility.

Dr. Shannon appeared. "I see your family is here." She approached his bed. "If you two young men will allow me to do a final check."

His sons darted out of the way and stood next to Jessie. She playfully shoved Jonny and he returned the favor nearly knocking her into Hadji.

The doctor did a quick exam. "Everything looks good and I feel confident about letting you go home." She turned to Race. "His leg is healing nicely, but I suggest keeping Dr. Quest as quiet as possible for a few more days."

Race chuckled. "You don't know the doc."

"Oh, I think I've gotten to know him fairly well." Her voice changed to a tone he would have used to lecture Jonny when he was much younger. "I'm only allowing you to go home as long as you follow my directions, am I understood?"

He nodded. "I promise to behave."

"Good." She glanced up as a Lt. Reynolds appeared. "We got you a ride back to your home. I don't want you walking in the rain and mud. Don't want you falling and making your leg worse."

"I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. If you start feeling ill in any way, I want you back here pronto."

"I know what to watch for."

"Oh, that's right. You're also a medical doctor." She sounded a bit skeptical, before giving him a reassuring smile.

Dr. Shannon headed out stopping to talk to his old friend. "If you have doubts, don't hesitate to bring him back."

"No problem, Dr. Shannon."

"I know he's in good hands. Thank you, Lt. for giving them a ride."

"Not a problem," the soldier replied. He wore a plastic raincoat, probably to protect him from the rain.

Benton just hoped the ride wasn't too uncomfortable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The full force of the storm broke falling so heavily Laura could barely see. Sheba snarled and darted under the canopy. Laura followed the sabre cat. The trees and leaves helped keep off some of the heavy rain.

Following an animal path through the thick vegetation, Sheba stopped, sniffed, and issued a low growl deep in her throat.

Alerted to a possible danger, Laura drew her dagger, and listened, knowing the cat would catch any predator sound long before she heard it.

A figure darted out, pausing as it noticed her and the cat. Laura gasped as she saw the thin figure of Lucas Taylor, his eyes wild, clothes sticking to his body, and panting like a wild beast. Sheba sprang, missed and yowled her frustration.

He'd simply vanished.

"Let him go," she ordered the cat, hoping Sheba would obey. "Let him go."

Sheba snarled.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Her grip tightened on her dagger, checking the forest ahead. No sign of the insane and dangerous man. It made her wonder what Barnabas had done when he said Taylor's son would no longer be a threat.

She would need to have a talk with him and find out what he'd meant because Lucas was still very much alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots Aka Dana Bell

Chapter 8

Rain fell steadily and Laura huddled back further into the huge tree's roots, listening to the Brachiosaurus singing to each other. Or at least, she assumed. It had a melodious sound and echoed across the valley.

Sheba snarled, her yellow-brown eyes looking at Laura accusingly, as if the storm was her fault. The large feline put her head down and huffed, as if giving up and deciding a nap would be a better option.

"Know how you feel," she said, lightly stroking the cat's head.

Thunder rumbled overhead and a loud bugle alerted the herd to possible danger. "What the hell!" she muttered, tucking her pack further under the roots. Sheba didn't move, so she doubted any of the smaller reptiles would try to break into it.

Pulling her cloak as tightly as she could, Laura pushed through the thick vegetation, made heavier due to the rain. Large splats hit her head and she could barely see. Pausing at the edge of canopy, she peered through the deluge. Faint outlines of the Brachiosaurus appeared and not far away…

"Oh, my God." She held her breath, terrified the T Rex she'd and the Shannon children had spotted a while back, made a reappearance, pushing its snub nose through the trees, pausing, shifting from one clawed foot to the other, as if trying to decide what it would do.

Smaller shapes darted underneath a few females, as if their mother's body would protect them from the predator intruding on their feeding ground. The matriarch padded out, with Bola and a few younger males beside her. They stood between the predator and the easy prey it had been expecting.

A movement caught her eye and her attention darted toward it. At first she thought it might be Sheba, but lightening flashed, brightening the valley and revealing a human, in tattered clothing. It jumped in the air, catching the T Rex around the neck. Its roar deafened her and she plastered her hands over her ears.

The two vanished back in the trees. Slowly the herd relaxed and retreated to a different section, the little ones rushing after their parents. Laura returned to the root system, giving Sheba a scratch behind the ear.

"You missed all the excitement." The cat yawned and closed her eyes. "Figured that's how you felt about it." Pulling out some fruit she ate and sipped from her canteen. Tomorrow, they needed to head back to Terra Nova. She just hoped the storm didn't keep them holed up another day. Laura was tired of being cold and damp.

Shivering, she moved closer to the big cat, and settled against the rough fur, allowing the cat's warmth to help her sleep, as the jungle around her filled with the sound of night predator's hunting and shrill cries of the dying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Any news on Laura Collins?" Commander Taylor asked Jim when he darted inside, happy the sun had come out and muddy ground might get dryer, at least until the next storm hit. "She's been gone almost a week."

"She refused to take a radio, so the answer is no."

"Tarnation. That is one stubborn woman." Taylor's attention switched to the various monitors hovering over the long desk. "We might need some teams out checking the fences."

"I'll take care of it," Jim promised. He took a moment to check the mountains and could see another group of clouds gathering. "We'll have more rain by tonight."

"Let's get done what we can before it hits."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dr. Shannon said you were supposed to stay quiet for a couple more weeks," Race lectured as he caught trying to stand and cook breakfast. "Let me do that. You sit." He pointed to the table, which earned him a scowl.

Reluctantly, Dr. Quest took a chair, but Race didn't miss the sigh of relief. He busied himself with making an omelet, or what passed for one, and made some coffee, placing both on the table. "Eat," he ordered.

"You're bossy this morning."

"Antsy." He made his own food and coffee, taking a seat next to the Doc. "Kids are in school today."

"Wondered why it was so quiet." Dr. Quest sipped his coffee. "How much of a fuss did they make?"

"Quite a scene actually, but I kept it manageable so you could sleep."

"Where's Bandit?"

"Sleeping on Jonny's bed. I'll take him out for a walk later on." He sipped his coffee relieved at least one thing hadn't changed. "Kids should be home mid-afternoon."

"Then homework." The Doc sounded hopeful.

"Probably. A lot of kids the same age also either work or enter apprenticeships."

"Hmmm," his friend sounded thoughtful. "I've been thinking, Race."

That could be dangerous and Race smiled slightly, wondering what Dr. Quest had come up with.

"This is a brand new world," his friend swallowed. "Maybe we should explore."

"From what I've gathered from Reynolds, there are usually a couple long term teams out expanding what they know, gathering specimens and samples, mapping."

"Which we could do as well."

"You'd have to clear your mission with Commander Taylor and Jim Shannon." He took another sip. "First things first, you need to get well and get clearance from Dr. Shannon."

"Before I go making crazy plans." He heard the other man chuckle. "We haven't done anything like this since the boys were very young."

"Before Jessie joined us actually." They'd been too busy dealing with Surd, Rage and Dr. Zin to do any exploring of new frontiers as they had during Dr. Quest's earlier career. In a way, Race missed those days and liked the direction of this idea. "Wonder what kind of dinosaurs we'll find."

"Good question. I'd like to have a long talk with Laura Collins when she returns."

"Oh?" Race had detected a possible connection between the two and hoped the doc might explore an alternate option.

"She's been studying a couple of brachiosaurus herds. Her insight would be helpful."

"Not to mention raising a sabre cat."

"I have to wonder what else might have slipped through while they had the gate open." Dr. Quest pushed his empty plate away, taking a drink of his coffee. "I'm pretty sure that's what happened to us."

"So there might be other things here that shouldn't be." The train of thought wasn't hard to follow.

"Might be." Tapping his fingers on the table, the doc asked. "What happened to our plane?"

"Got gathered up finally and placed in a storage building. Guess they figured they could use the metal for other projects."

"Makes sense. Metal would be scarce."

"Think they have a black smith." He'd have to double check.

"I'd surprised if they didn't, although hard to know if the skill would have survived."

"We still had them in the twentieth century."

"A limited number and mostly at Ren Fairs."

"Agreed." No need to get into a lengthy discussion about it.

A comfortable silence settled over them. Race knew they'd worked together for so long, words weren't always needed.

Bandit barked and dashed over, running under the table and heading for the door. "Guess it's time for that walk."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura made good time, reaching Terra Nova's gate just as the sun set and next storm began. Blue lightening zagged in the dark sky and thunder roiled over her. Sheba snarled and ran for the opening.

"Hold the gate!" Mark Reynolds ordered, as Laura ducked under.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Welcome back, Ms. Collins." He motioned for the gate to be closed. It rattled down into place.

"Good to be back." She glanced around for Sheba and located the cat under the command center. "Guess I'd better let Taylor know I'm back."

"He'll be glad to see you." Reynolds took off. She figured he had something he needed to do.

Hurrying up the stairs, Laura lightly knocked before entering. Taylor and Shannon looked up as she entered. Their attention had been on a parchment spread over the commander's dinosaur desk.

"About time you got back," Taylor said, sitting back, giving her his full attention.

"Storms made for difficult travel." She took off her cloak and hung it next to the door. Her pack she set on the floor. "Herd in the valley is fine with quite a few new babies."

"Good to hear."

"T Rex is back."

Shannon frowned. "Haven't seen many of those. Carnos mostly."

"Seemed to be traveling alone." She debated on telling them about Lucas and decided against it. Better they think the young man had died. Laura would talk to Barnabas instead.

"Lucky for you." Taylor gave her a knowing look.

"It had more interest in the babies, than me."

"Where's that cat of yours?"

She pointed. "Below. Like most cats, she hates getting wet."

Shannon snapped his fingers. "Before I forget, Dr. Quest asked if you'd drop in and talk with him. He has some questions about the herds."

"Gladly." She shivered and just wanted to get home, take a hot shower, eat, and crawl into her bed. "I'll submit my report to Dr. Wallace and he can forward it to you."

"See anything else out there?" Taylor asked.

"Can't say that I did. When the rain is this heavy, hard to make out any details."

"Understood. Go on home. Glad to have you back."

"Good to be back." She gave the two men a smile, put her cloak back on and grabbed her pack. At the bottom of the stairs she called Sheba, who snarled at her. "Just a little while longer and we're home."

Going through the muddy streets, she reached her bungalow and ducked inside. Sheba headed for the huge rug and stretched out, using her tongue to dry her fur.

After a hot shower and her favorite PJs, Laura had soup for dinner and a cup of cocoa. Weather permitting she'd visit Dr. Quest tomorrow. She smiled remembering the red headed man. He wasn't bad looking.

Oh come off it, she told herself. You have no use for a man in your life.

Sheba huffed and Laura cleaned up her dishes, heading for bed. Moments later, the bed shook and the cat settled next to her. She patted the feline's back and fell asleep, as the lightening flashed dangerously close and thunder rattled her home.

Author's note: Been slow at updating due to being on deadline last week. I had a romance due and had to spend time getting it done and submitted.


	9. Chapter 9

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 9

Her feet splashed through puddles on the muddy roads as Laura made her way to the Quests in the new section. Her cloak mostly kept her dry and she had the hood up to keep the drenching rain off her head. Sheba hadn't come with her. The cat had taken one look at the weather, quickly done her business and retreated to her favorite rug.

"Don't blame you," she'd said when she'd left the house. Along the way she'd seen a few children running past her on their way to school. She felt sorry for them having to be out on this miserable day.

Reaching the Quest's, she knocked, noticing the outside chairs had been tipped and sat propped up against the side of the house. Smart move. It would keep them dry.

"Hello, Laura," Race's mellow voice greeted her when he opened the door. "Come in."

"Thanks." She ducked inside, pulling off her cloak. The while haired man took it and motioned for her to take her boots off too. She complied and placing them on a mat.

"Hey, Doc!" Race called. "We have company."

Dr. Quest limped out of the main bedroom, a smile on his face. "Nice to see you again, Laura." Looked like he had lost some weight since his brown pants and shirt seemed to hang on him though the dog house slippers looked a bit out of place.

Trying not to laugh she answered, "And you, Dr. Quest. You seem to be doing better."

"Taking too long if you ask me," he groused. "Would you prefer the table or the couch?"

"I understand you wanted to know about the Brachiosaurus herds."

He nodded. "Table, I think." The scientist sank into a chair.

Laura picked another so she could easily talk to man and not have to shout. "What did you want to know?"

Race stood at the kitchenette. "Would you like coffee or hot cocoa, Laura? I know what you want, Doc."

Dr. Quest's cheeks flushed. "Race." She heard the warning in his tone.

"Hot cocoa," she answered, glancing at both men. They obviously knew each other well.

Race set two cups on the table. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." He darted off, closing a sliding door.

She wondered about his hasty exit. No matter. A puzzle she'd figure out later. "Taylor gave you one of the larger units." She sipped her drink, enjoying the sweet rich flavor.

"We're a large family."

She nodded. "Dr. Shannon found your group interesting." Two single dads and three kids. There's been some buzz about the possible relationship between the adults.

"I'm sure she did." He took a drink. "How long have you been studying the herds?"

"Pretty much since I arrived. Drove Taylor crazy I spent more time OTG than inside the colony."

"Why are the Brachiosaurus so interesting?"

"I work at coming up with solutions before we have problems. I'm thinking of domesticating them for future transportation needs." She smiled. "I've already ridden Bola."

He chuckled. From the look of his reddish-brown hair and beard, they both needed to be trimmed. "How long did that take?"

"A while." She took another sip. "Has anyone explained to you about the pilgrimages or shared any of the history of what's gone on here?"

"Not clearly. I gather there was some sort of trouble you're still recovering from."

Laura nodded. "I suggest sitting down with Commander Taylor and Jim Shannon and have them explain what's happened here."

"On my list once I'm given my medical clearance."

"Have you thought about what you want to do here?" Laura felt like she was snooping.

"Dr. Malcolm Wallace paid me a visit and invited me to work in the Science division."

"Sounds like Malcolm. He's been telling everyone all about your contributions and how they helped shape our future."

"Given the outcome." His face reflected his regret. "I somehow doubt that."

"You might be surprised." She knew enough history to be familiar with how Dr. Quest's discoveries helped with everyday life in 2149. They used them in Terra Nova too. "You're not responsible for the stupidity of others." Her drink was finally warming her insides. "Too bad you arrived just before the storm season hit. Normally it's warm and humid."

"Like Florida and some parts of Mexico."

She knew the names from history books. Florida had been mostly covered by the ocean and had become a series of islands, like Boston. Mexico she had no idea since communication had been lost since before she'd been born.

"You wouldn't like what happened to them." She warmed her hands on the cup.

His reached over and gently took her hand. "Maybe not, but we have a lot of catch up learning to do."

"Perhaps you shouldn't bother. You're in Terra Nova now and there's no going back." Not since Hope Plaza had been destroyed. The Terminus the Phoenix group had brought sat useless, no longer able to go both ways. She shivered, realizing finally, they were cut off from 2149, forcing them to survive on their own.

"Are you all right?" She liked listening to his rich baritone voice.

"Just figured out we're cut off and what it means. Never bothered me until now."

"Why did the Collins come?" His tone reflected his interest. "I can't imagine a founding family would have had a difficult life."

"We were luckier than most. Had our own dome, inside environmentals, a huge house to live in and more money than we could ever spend." She'd never asked her cousin Allen how it had felt to walk away from Collinwood, their ancestral home rich with family history, knowing he'd never return.

"I visited Collinwood a few times. Knew David Collins very well and had met the senator at various state functions."

"You're talking about Barnabas's ancestor." She knew different.

"Has a long family line does he?"

"He does." Laura still needed to talk with him about Lucas.

"Interesting." He released her hand picked up his coffee. "How are the herds doing?"

"Better than expected. Eventually I want to capture some of the babies and see if they can be trained because eventually, the rovers are going to break down and we're not going to be able to fix them."

"I noticed the use of solar panels."

"You'll find them all over the colony. We worked at being as self-sustaining as possible."

"Probably a wise move." He took another drink and set his cup down. "Jonny told me several of the girls near his age are already spoken for."

"That's true. Mark Reynolds is dating Maddy Shannon. Skye Tate is love with Josh, another Shannon. She thinks no one knows, but we do." Another sip. Cocoa had proven to be one of the crops they could grow and almost everyone enjoyed it. "Several other older teens as well."

"Hmmm." A brief silence fell and Laura shifted slightly.

"Arff."

"There you are Bandit." Dr. Quest bent down and picked up the little dog. "Been sleeping on Jonny's bed again?"

"Lucky you haven't lost Bandit to any of the predators."

"That's why Jonny has been keeping him inside as much as possible." The dog's short tail wagged and he licked the man's face.

"Smart move." She offered her hand. Bandit sniffed it and barked.

"I think you made a friend."

From the way Dr. Quest said it, she suspected it wasn't just the dog he meant. "Was there something specific you wanted to know about the herds?"

"Only what you've observed. Their behavior. Anything you've learned."

"I'm not a scientist and all my reports to Dr. Wallace and the Commander have been in simple English."

"I think I can handle that." He gave her encouraging smile and she noticed it echoed in his brown eyes.

Looking away, she concentrated on the almost empty contents of her cup. Better she think about something else rather than the fact she found Dr. Quest attractive. She didn't need that complication in her life.

For the next couple of hours she shared what she'd learned, with the scientist asking a question now and again. When she finished, she finished her cold cocoa.

"You have spent a great deal of time with them," Dr. Quest said, sitting back in his chair, Bandit asleep in his lap.

"I have," she agreed.

"How far out have you gone?"

"I haven't ventured past any of the area we've already explored."

"Has anyone?"

"A couple of groups. Dr. Horton's for one." Actually, as they'd learned the man hadn't been who he pretended to be. The story she'd heard is the man had gone OTG for an indefinite length of time. She suspected they'd never seem him again. "Their reports should be on file and I'm sure Dr. Wallace would let you read them." She frowned. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"We haven't done much exploring since the boys were very young. I used to take them everywhere in the world."

"That stopped?" She had no idea why she wanted to know.

His face shadowed. "My wife died."

She'd remembered the history had recorded he'd been married. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." He shook himself. "We traveled later, but not as much as we had."

"Sounds like you're thinking of doing more of it." How Laura would love being a part of Dr. Quest's meeting with Taylor and Malcolm!

"It's only a thought."

"A good one." Least she could do is s how her support. "Keep your goal in mind and if that's what you want to do, push for it. We need more teams in the field."

"Even if we won't know what the risks are?" She suspected he worried about his kids.

"Risks are the only way we learn. I've done the same since I arrived here, despite my privileged upbringing."

"I can tell you haven't regretted your choice." Perceptive man. She glanced down.

"Have to admit I got it from reading about your travels." She stopped herself. Laura hadn't meant to share her secret.

He gave her a curious look.

"All the history we could gather got put in the Eye."

"And that is?"

"Hard to explain."

A crack of thunder shook the house and the door slammed open. Three teens rushed inside, pushing it shut behind them.

"Hi, Dad," Jonny greeted. "Hi, Laura." He headed right for the food and grabbed an apple.

"Nice to see you again, Jonny. Hadji. Jessie."

"Hi," Hadji returned.

Jessie waved and darted into her room, the entrance sliding shut. Typical teenage girl wanting her privacy. Laura fondly remembered her own years.

"Are the storms always like this?" Hadji asked, padding across the floor in bare feet and taking a seat next to his adoptive father.

"Some years they've been worse." She got up. "I'd better get back. I hope I answered all your questions, Dr. Quest."

"Those I could think of." He started to get up. Bandit growled in protest.

"Stay put," Laura ordered. "I can find my own way out." Quickly she put on her boots and tossed on her cloak. She watched the boys gather around their father and their excited voices told him about their day. The man's face softened allowing her to catch a glimpse the side of him. Some woman would be very lucky to have him look her way.

 _Could be you_ , her inner voice whispered. _No way_ , she retorted _. I'm not interested. Oh, aren't you? No_ , she firmly told herself as she slipped out the door and braved the heavy rain and muddy roads to her home.

Sheba greeted her and she noticed muddy tracks from the backside of the house.

 _Must have left a window open_. "Don't suppose you're going to clean up your mess?"

Sheba yawned and continued to clean her dirty feet.

"Didn't think so."


	10. Chapter 10

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 10:

Hard to believe they'd been in Terra Nova for three months, Benton reflected as he climbed the stairs to Commander Taylor's office. Pausing at the top, he stared out at the view, amazed by the jungles beauty, not to mention the potential danger lurking there. He took a deep breath and entered the room, taking in the simple walls and the glass top table sitting on a dinosaur skeleton head.

Taylor looked up at him and smiled, motioning him closer. Jim Shannon stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest, smiling. Dr. Malcolm Wallace, whose boyish face looked decidedly unhappy, tried his best to look to stern.

"You have no idea what you're bloody hell doing," Malcolm began.

"I think I do," Benton returned. He'd spent some time working in the Science Labs meeting specialists like Dr. Kelly McKay and Dr. Alona Jackson, both brilliant women and very qualified in numerous fields.

The commander sat back, wearing his normal black top with green military pants. "You sure you want to do this?"

"My family and I have discussed our plans extensively." It had been a long time since they'd been on an adventure together. The kids had already begun to pack for the trip. "We're sure."

Shannon and Taylor exchanged a look. "If you'll follow me," the second in command said, "Let's get you outfitted."

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

"You can't just let them wander off into the jungle!" Malcolm objected. "We need Dr. Quest here."

"We need teams in the field." Taylor's look brooked no arguments. "The Quests are more than qualified."

"But,"

"No, but's, Malcolm. It's settled."

The head scientist didn't look happy. He glared at Benton. "I'm going to want reports when you get back."

"I'm a good observer. Don't worry." Dr. Quest followed Shannon out and back down the stairs.

"Malcolm doesn't want you to go." The other man sounded amused.

"We explored a lot in our younger days. About time we got back to it."

"No argument out of me. Hey, Reynolds!"

A dark haired young man glanced up from his group of friends. "Be right there, Mr. Shannon."

"That the soldier dating your daughter?" Benton asked.

"Yeah." Jim grinned. "He's a good kid."

The young man trotted over, wearing his uniform and a gun easily slung over his shoulder. "Take Dr. Quest here and see what we can spare. His party is going OTG indefinitely."

"So I heard."

"We appreciate all your help." More than Benton could put into words.

"Just come back in one piece. We have no way of replacing colonists." Shannon grinned.

"Except for babies," Reynolds added.

Shannon shook his finger at the soldier. "Don't go getting any ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Why did Benton sense Reynolds was teasing Shannon?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas pulled the blanket further over his head, trying to shield himself. The sun cut through the canopy and he finally gave up deciding to crawl under the bed. A few bugs scuttled out of the way as he settled down on the wooden planks, his eyes dropping shut.

When night fell, he sniffed the breeze, finding an odor he found familiar. Lucas traced the scent, hiding behind a bush as he watched the man, probably from Terra Nova, standing illuminated by the bright full moon.

The man pivoted, his nostrils flared and Lucas felt the red eyes bore into him. He yelped and retreated, terrified for no reason he understood.

Back in his hiding place, he stayed there through the night, afraid each noise he heard would be the red eyed demon come to claim him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you're heading out."

Dr. Quest put the last supply box inside the rover and faced the woman who had spoken. "We are, Laura. You're still welcome to come with us." With the hot damp weather, he felt sweat roll down his back. Good thing he'd opted for short sleeved top along with his tan pants.

"Thanks for the invite, but I don't think so." She quickly kissed his cheek, a faint blush on her cheeks. He admitted to himself she looked attractive in shorts and a purple tank top. "I've enjoyed getting to know you, Dr. Quest." She shifted her pack slightly and he wondered what she carried.

"Same," he agreed, part of him relieved she'd turned him down, another part wishing she'd join them. "You'll still be watching the herds."

"Of course. My personal mission and passion."

"I'm going to want to hear all about it when I, we, get back." He offered her a warm smile.

"Make sure you come back." She gave him a pointed look, before calling over her shoulder, "Come on, Sheba. Let's go hunting."

The big cat stood on its hind legs, it front paws resting on the rover. Bandit and saber cat bumped noses, before the dog yipped.

"You big coward," Jonny affectionately told his dog, as he picked Bandit up and put him inside the rover, shutting the door. He scratched behind the big cat's ear. "You take care of Laura okay?"

Sheba huffed and trotted over to Laura, brushing against the woman's leg.

"She will," Laura promised Jonny. "You take care of your dad."

"We take care of each other," the teen returned, an impish grin on his face. He wore his normal black top with jeans.

"Let's get rolling," Race ordered, climbing into the driver's seat. Jessie, in shorts and a blue tank top jumped in beside him.

Hadji and Jonny got into the second vehicle, Bandit sticking his head out the window. Benton crawled in behind the wheel and punched in the code. With a jerk they headed out the gate already open for early work teams left. His last look at Laura was her walking behind the rovers, the sabre cat lumbering alongside her.

"You're gonna miss her, huh?" Jonny asked.

"Very much so." Benton knew Laura liked him as much as he did her. They'd both agreed, without saying a word, to wait until he got back to see if there might be more between them.

"Red heads do not seem to your taste, Dr. Quest." Leave it to Hadji to say the obvious. Like always he wore clothes as if he still lived in India.

"Normally no. Let's make an agreement not to talk about this subject while we're gone."

Both boys nodded with a slight grin. "We promise." He figured they both had their fingers crossed so they wouldn't have to keep it.

"Good. Now, who has the notepad?"

"I do." Hadji held it up for him to see.

"Good. We need to make detailed notes about our discoveries."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jonny looked expectantly at his father.

Benton smiled. "What you do best, Jonny. Get us out of trouble."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura sat on the edge of the forest, watching the herds. The two she normally watched had moved to the lake, sharing the water and the trees as if were perfectly natural to do so.

"Interesting change," she murmured.

Sheba settled down in the high grass, the cat's eyes never leaving the young animals frolicking in the shallows. Her short tail twitched occasionally and a deep yearning growl vibrated in her throat.

"You have any sense you'll leave them be."

A bugle sounded and the youngsters hurried to their mothers. Laura knew the alert and anxiously watched the tree line to see what they'd sensed and she couldn't yet see.

The cat snarled, half rising, her body tense.

She barely saw the snub nose before the T Rex dashed out of hiding, grabbing one of the young brachiosaurus. It screamed, its body flailing as it got dragged back into the thick trees. The shrieks continued for a time before they stopped.

With a shiver, Laura decided she needed to return to the colony and report what had happened. If the T Rex made its way to Terra Nova, she had no idea if they'd be able to stop it.

"Come on, Sheba. Taylor needs to know about this."

With a hiss and growl, Sheba followed, turning her head back several times as if sensing something followed them.

Laura hoped not. She didn't want to be the one who brought danger to the colony.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The smell of a fresh kill brought Lucas out of hiding. He stayed in the shadow of the branches and bushes, ducking his head up to see if anything had spotted him. When he found the carcass, he used his knife and cut a hunk off before slithering back into dark.

He inhaled deeply and ate the uncooked meat, enjoying the flavor and warm feel of blood sliding down his throat. When he finished he headed back to his lair when he heard the sound of rovers.

With a grin, he watched two go past and couldn't believe his luck. One of them contained Dr. Benton Quest. Just the man he wanted to see.


	11. Chapter 11

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 11

The sabre cat continually looking behind them worried Laura. She doubted the T Rex could follow them without her knowing, yet its sudden appearance by the lake had taken her by surprise. Again, she hoped the deadly reptile wasn't tracking them and kept to the tall grasses under the canopy. Once the clearing before Terra Nova appeared, she glanced around, making certain nothing lurked ready to attack.

"Come on, Sheba." She settled into a trot the big cat easily matched. Laura's heart pounded, terrified gigantic teeth would snap her in half and she'd be dinner.

"Welcome back, Miss Collins," Reynolds greeted with a grin, which faded at her expression.

"Taylor available?" She nodded toward his office.

"He is. What's wrong?"

"Maybe nothing, maybe something. Keep a close eye will you and shoot first if a large predator appears."

With a nod the soldier began issuing orders. Laura hurried up the stairs. Sheba followed, hesitating at the door, before sitting down and not entering Taylor's office.

"Sorry to barge in," she apologized as she approached the two leaders. "The T Rex is back. It killed a young brachiosaurus."

"How long ago?" Taylor asked, concern on his craggy face.

"Mid-morning. I left as soon as I felt it safe."

"Did it follow you?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sheba kept looking back as if she were watching or hearing something. I already gave an alert to Reynolds."

"He can handle it and we've got the sonics."

"The same T Rex that chased you and my kids?" Jim Shannon asked.

"Looks like. Hope it's alone."

"Makes two of us. Last thing we need is another carnivore taking up residence." Taylor sighed. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Not a problem." She headed for the door.

"One question, Miss Collins." She turned to face the commander. "Why didn't you go with the Quests?"

"None of your business," Laura replied. Her reasons were private, although she had to admit, she probably should have gone.

Shannon hid his smile behind his hand. She suspected he had an idea on what had been going on between her and Dr. Benton Quest.

"They could have used a guide." Taylor grinned at her.

"Not where they're going. Besides, I have a job." Shifting her pack, she knew she needed to go. "Someone has to watch the herds." Sheba rose and together they went back to her bungalow.

"Where have you been?" Her cousin Allen asked. He must have been visiting his brother. Her nose picked up the spicy smell of food. His youngest daughter dashed over to her. She gave the child a hug.

"How was dinner, Allen?"

"Excellent as always. You didn't answer my question." Sienna shyly approached Sheba and the cat allowed the child to pet her neck.

"Out with the herds." No need to tell him about the encounter with the T Rex.

"You spend too much time there and you allowed one of the most eligible bachelors…"

"You stop right there, cousin. My love life is none of your business."

"Where's Barnabas?" he demanded. His tone reminded her Owen Collins, the new deceased patriarch.

She couldn't tell him the truth, not without knowing if he suspected what he'd hinted at. "OTG for a few days."

"You know why."

"If he didn't share with you, it's not my place."

"Humfp." His eyes darted to his daughter who had abandoned the cat and followed a large beetle scuttling across the ground. "Leave that creature alone, Sienna." He extended his hand. "It's bed time."

The girl made a face and ignored her father.

"Sienna." Laura knew the warning tone.

"Better listen to you father," she suggested.

"What kind of beetle is this?"

"A big one."

Giving her a disgusted look, Sienna said, "That's not an answer."

"I'm sure Dr. Wallace might know, but now is not the time to ask him."

"Come on, Sienna, time for bed," Allen repeated.

Reluctantly, Sienna stopped following the bug and took her father's hand. "Night, Laura."

"Night, Sienna, Allen."

She watched as they returned to their home. Sheba had sprawled out on the grass and rolled on it, giving her back a good scratch. "Just clean yourself up before you come inside. Don't want dirt all over my floor."

Going inside, she left the door open and placed her pack on the floor. Her eyes drifted to her table and frowned when she discovered a box sitting on it. "What's this?" Looked like a book after she'd open it, yet she knew she hadn't left anything there.

Turning it so she could see the title, she smiled, her fingers lightly following the letters. _History of an Ancient World_ by Dr. Benton Quest. "You old romantic," she murmured, knowing she'd miss him while he and his family were OTG. Hugging the gift to her chest, she inhaled the scent only a printed book produced. "Be safe."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the past several days, Race had sensed they were being followed. He added logs to the fire, making certain they caught before checking the perimeter one more time. Nights had the most dangerous predators, despite the damp heat which never ceased.

"Everything all right, Race?" Benton asked, when Race returned from his rounds.

"Just an uneasy feeling, Doc." He sat down on a stool, his eyes scanning for any movement.

"One we've learned to trust." Dr. Quest sipped his coffee. "Just checked on the boys and Jessie, they're asleep."

"Been a long day." A chill inching up his spine alerted Race to possible danger, yet nothing moved toward their camp except the normal sounds of growls and screeches. "We're being watched."

"No doubt. They won't come near the fire." The scientist put his mug down. "You taking first watch?"

"Wouldn't be able to sleep anyway."

"I'll relieve you in a few hours." Rising to his feet, Benton headed for his tent. The zipper closed and Race poured himself some coffee, allowing the bitter taste and caffeine to help keep him alert. Whatever stalked them, it was his job to make certain it never got near their camp.

Alone, he listened to any change in noise, or vibration on the ground. It would be his only warning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally, the group had reached a point when it would take several days to get back to Terra Nova for help. Lucas smiled as his plan came together. Dr. Benton Quest slept in a tent alone and would swap the night watch with his friend in a few hours. The teens rarely emerged until morning, along with the noisy dog, the only possible danger to his plan.

Settling on his belly and ignoring the centipede dashing across his back, Lucas waited.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A presence next to her bed and Sheba's growl awoke Laura. Her hand grabbed the knife she kept under her pillow and she rolled, bringing the weapon around to strike. A strong hand stopped her.

"Is that any kind of greeting, cousin?" a pleasant deep voice asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me, Barnabas," she groused, putting the knife back.

"I had no idea you kept the dagger I gave you so close."

"Dangerous place or hadn't you noticed?" She pulled the covers tighter. "When did you get back?"

"Not long ago. Sorry I woke you."

"No you're not."

He laughed, before becoming serious. "I saw the T Rex. It's on its way to Terra Nova. Will probably be here in a day or two."

"You need to let Taylor or Shannon know."

"I would except they're both sleeping. Perhaps you could share the information in the morning."

One of the times she really missed Washington. The woman could always be reached no matter what time.

"I'll let them know you're back and about the T Rex."

"I appreciate it. Dr. Quest leave you a gift?" His fingers rested on the book resting on her nightstand.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he did." She settled back on bed. "Some of us need to sleep."

Sheba snarled.

"Best you leave before she decides to pounce on you."

"I'm sure I would be more than a match for her."

"You really want to put that to the test?" Silence answered. "That's what I thought. Good night, Barnabas."

"Good night, cousin."

After a few second she sensed she was along. Sheba hissed, and resettled close to the bedroom door as if to guard it.

"Good girl," she praised the cat as she fell back to sleep, her dreams filled with dire warnings about a lurking danger and a horrified look on Dr. Quest's face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benton had relieved Race a couple hours earlier. Growls and high pitched squawks filled the night lit up by the overly bright moon overhead. He'd never seen the stars so bright or so many, even in Africa or other places where light pollution didn't invade.

He recognized some of the constellations, although they were located in different positions and not quite how he remembered them. From what Dr. Wallace and Dr. Jackson had shared the colony sat somewhere in Ohio before the continents separated which accounted for some of differences. Not to mention eighty-five million years in the past.

Pouring another cup of coffee, he traced their route on the map Reynolds had provided. Tomorrow they would cross over what had already been explored and enter new territory. It would be their job to expand the boundaries and he'd have Hadji, who showed a talent for it, draw their route and make notes on what they saw.

Their discoveries would be of future importance and he had to admit the old excitement, which had been missing in his life after making the decision to stay in the Maine compound so Jonny and Jessie could finish high school, was back. He'd forgotten what it had felt like to look forward to the day and be filled with wonder at each new discovery.

It had been sadly lacking, despite the amount of research and development they'd done with Quest World. Wasn't the same as being in the field, like he had been during his early days with I-1or chasing Dr. Zin, Surd and Rage.

His body stiffened, every nerve tingling, as a sense of danger reached him. His hand reached for the rifle, when extremely strong fingers closed on his wrist. "Don't," a voice hissed in his ear. "Wouldn't want to wake everyone."

"What do you want?" he returned, afraid to speak too loudly.

"You come with me."

"But my family," he objected.

"You want to keep them alive, you come with me, or I'll rip them apart and make you watch."

The image made Benton shudder. His arms got pulled behind his back and tied, and a gag stuffed in his mouth. "Move!" His captor yanked the scientist to his feet and pushed him toward the tree line.

He heard snickering and dread filled him. Benton had been taken captive by a mad man!


	12. Chapter 12

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 12

"Dr. Quest!" Race called, looking around the camp.

"Where's dad?" Jonny asked, stretching as he exited the tent, dressed in his usual jeans and black top.

"Don't know." He touched the cold coffee cup and frowned, noting the fire had gone out, their primary defense. His eyes searched for footprints of possible predators which might have snuck up on the scientist. Race found none.

"He was taken," Hadji said, although Race didn't miss the momentary frightened look in the young man's eyes.

"You kids, stay here. I'm going to take a look around." He checked his weapon before searching for tracks. Faint traces remained and they headed toward the tree line. Two sets. One the Doc's and the other belonging to an unknown party. "Damn!" Confirmed his worst fear. Someone had taken Dr. Quest during the night.

Returning to camp, he had to make some hard decisions. Alone, he could travel faster and probably overtake the pair. With the kids tagging along, it would take longer and whoever had taken the scientist could use anyone of them against the adults.

"Jonny, Hadji, Jessie." His daughter looked at him and he frowned. She looked a bit too grown up in her shorts and a tank top, her red hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I need you kids to stay here. If I'm not back in two days, go back to Terra Nova and let Commander Taylor know Dr. Quest has been abducted."

"No way you're leaving us here, Race!" Jonny objected. "We can help."

"I can cover more ground if I don't have you three to worry about."

"We should listen to Race, Jonny," Hadji agreed. "It would be best if we stayed here and go for help if needed."

"Dad," Jessie added her voice. "We work best as a team."

"I'm aware of that, Jessie, but I have no idea what we're up against and I don't want to risk your lives." He quickly put together a light pack, adding some water and rations. "Keep the fire going," Race ordered. "I assume all of you know how to use the weapons."

The three teens nodded. Jonny picked up Bandit, who licked the teen's face. "Don't like guns."

"They're necessary here, Jonny. Too many deadly dinosaurs." He looked over their faces. They'd been through a lot together and he had no doubt they could handle themselves. "If you have to take a Rover and go back to Terra Nova, for any reason, I'll know where you've gone."

"We should still be going with you," Jonny groused.

"Not this time, kiddo."

Jessie gave her dad a hug. "Be careful."

"I will."

"Do not worry about us, Race," Hadji reassured him. The Indian boy looked calm and collected in his tunic and top, the turban wrapped around his head. "We will be fine."

"Good." He set off following the tracks he's spotted earlier. Once he reached the tree line he glanced back to make certain none of the kids had followed, before ducking under the canopy. Searching the ground for the direction the kidnapper might have taken, he found a bit of fabric from the Doc's clothes. He grinned. "Good job." At least his long-time friend remembered some of what he'd been taught.

Rebalancing the light pack, Race took off at a good pace, hoping to catch the pair before night fall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bugling echoed across the valley floor drawing Taylor and Shannon out of the office. In the distance the commander could see a large reptile hurrying toward the colony, calling yet again.

"What the hell?" The commander leaned on the wooden railing.

"That's Bola isn't it?" Shannon asked.

"I believe you're right. Go find Ms. Collins and let her know."

"Consider it done." Shannon took off.

They hadn't seen the brachiosaurus since he'd joined a new herd. Taylor had gotten reports the herds had merged near the lake and were caring for a large batch of babies.

The dinosaur slowed, lifting his long neck and bugled again. He stopped just short of gate, looking to the side.

Taylor looked in the same direction. Laura Collins, in shorts and a top, hurried up to the gate, Sheba trotting right behind her. Bola lowered his head and bumped her slightly, releasing a series of sounds.

Shannon rejoined him. "She heard him coming," he explained.

"Hard not to."

The two waited as some sort of communication took place, before Laura hurried up the stairs to join the two leaders. "Not sure exactly what is wrong, but Bola is very upset."

"That's obvious," Taylor agreed, trusting the woman's experience with the dinosaur to be accurate.

"I'm going to grab my pack and go with him. Sheba," she pointed below. "Is going to stay there, I hope, and keep Bola calm."

"Problem with the herd?" Jim Shannon asked.

"I don't think so. The noises he's making is about something else."

"The Quests maybe?"

"I hope not. Got a radio I can take with me?"

"You'll have one by the time you get back," Taylor promised.

"Thanks." She dashed down the stairs and street.

"Do you find it scary." Shannon glanced at Taylor. "Just how well she seems to understand the brachiosaurus?"

"On occasion." He grinned. "Still, she's the only one who does and it's proven useful. Reynolds!" he called to the soldier. "Ms. Collins is going to need a radio. Make sure she's got one."

"Yes, sir!" He hurried away to complete the assigned task.

"Hopefully, we'll find out soon what the problem is." He watched as the woman returned, now in long pants and a different shirt. She grabbed the radio from Reynolds and climbed her way onto the dinosaur's back. Sheba trotted below, managing to keep pace with the very large reptile.

He hated sending her out there without a weapon, but figured she could handle herself. Besides, he doubted any of the predators were a match for the sabre cat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benton tried to loosen the thick vine his captor had used to secure him with. The gag remained in place and his mouth felt dry and scratchy. In the shadow of the huge tree they rested after climbing into it near dawn. His captor nestled tightly against the bark, rarely moving and barely breathing.

He had no idea who the man was or where they were headed. All during the night the other had mumbled to himself about the cliffs and the river and finding the answer. The answer to what, Benton had no idea.

Working patiently, as Race had taught him, he tried to use the rough bark to cut the vines. It proved to be hard work and at some point, he fell asleep, waking just as the sun set in the distance.

"Time to move," the other hissed, freeing the scientist from the tree, but using the vine like a leash. "We have a ways to go before you can rest and then you'll help me find a way back."

 _Back to where?_ Benton wondered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bola's fast pace crossed the land more quickly than Laura realized. Instead of heading for the herd, his path went a different direction and she could see the imprints of rover tracks. Since none of the scientific expediations had come this way recently, she knew it was a safe bet they belonged to the Quests.

 _Oh, God, I hope they're not in trouble._

She glanced back to see Sheba slowing. Large cats did well for short distances, but couldn't keep up the speed for long. Patting Bola's neck, he slowed, turning his head in her direction.

"You need to slow down."

He stopped and waited as Sheba joined them. Her tongue protruded out of her mouth between her two large incisors. It concerned Laura the cat panted, her sides heaving in and out.

"We need to figure out," she began.

The sabre cat leapt into a shattered tree trunk and Bola approached, waiting as the cat jumped the distance and landed awkwardly on his upper body.

"Scary how you two do that," she said, lightly stroking the cat's head. Sheba had grown too large for Laura to be able to rearrange her bulk. "Hold on," she warned the feline as Bola trotted off, still following the tracks.

Sheba struggled for a slightly better perch and snarled her displeasure.

"I know it's not comfortable like when you were a cub."

The sun began to drop bathing the sky in faint shades of red and orange. Normally, Bola stopped for the night. He didn't. The brachiosaurus kept the fast pace well into the night until she saw a faint glow in the distance. It grew larger and larger and she saw the camp.

Both rovers sat here, along with a few tents and a human figure rose to its feet, a gun pointed at her. Bandit barked announcing their arrival.

"Who's there?" the young voice challenged.

"Easy, Jonny," she called back. "It's Laura."

"Laura! What are you doing here?"

"Good question." Bola stopped just short of the camp and Sheba bunched, landing with a slight thud. Laura slid off and the dinosaur waddled to a nearby tree and munched on leaves.

"I did not know one could ride a dinosaur." Hadji sounded awed.

"Long story." She glanced around seeing only the teens and the dog. "Where's Race and your father?"

The trio exchanged looks as if silently communicating and trying to decide whether or not to tell her.

"Dad got kidnapped," Jonny explained.

She frowned. "There's no one out here to do that."

"My dad went after them." Jessie sat down on a rolled up sleeping bag, warming her hands over the flames.

"On foot?" Laura knew exactly how dangerous it could be.

"Told us he could move faster." Jonny sat back on a folding stool, the gun resting across his lap.

"He left this morning," Hadji added. "We are to wait two days and then return to Terra Nova for assistance."

Laura frowned. "By that time the trail will be cold."

"My dad will find Dr. Quest and bring him back." Jessie sounded very sure of that.

She shivered, vaguely remembering seeing the mad figure of Lucas Taylor staring at her. "Your father has no idea what he's up against."


	13. Chapter 13

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 13

Race crouched in the darkness, using the tall grass to mask his presence. Not far ahead, a figure in tattered clothes walked, rambling about the river, the cliffs and finding the answer while using a vine to lead Dr. Quest. As far as he could tell, the doc seemed to be okay.

Trouble was, the direction the captor had chosen, went nowhere near the river, rather out across the plains toward the Badlands and the Phoenix Group who had brought so much misery to Terra Nova. Evidently they'd been formed in the late 21st century from the ruin of the Phoenix Foundation, an agency who had done a lot of good or so Race remembered.

Snarls sounded and Race instinctively froze, not wishing to attract the attention of the predators who hunted nearby. He'd managed to learn the names of most of the dinosaurs that concerned the colonists. The group near him were nykoraptors, their slender muzzles extended into the air as they honked.

To keep following the kidnapper, he'd have to expose his position. It went against everything he'd been taught, not to mention it might get the doc killed. He didn't want to be the one who had to explain to Jonny and Hadji their father would not be coming back.

Moving his knife into this hand, Race crept along keeping a sharp eye both on his target and the dinosaurs not far away. Patience would grant him an opportunity to rescue Dr. Quest. All he had to do was wait for it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I want you all to stay here," Laura ordered the teens. "Keep your fire going and always have a gun with you."

"Don't like guns," Jonny muttered. He picked up Bandit, rubbing behind the dog's ears.

"Neither do I, Jonny." Laura understood how Benton's son felt. "But this is a dangerous world and you need to ready to defend yourself or your family."

The blond sent her a resentful look.

"I don't have a problem with them," Jessie said, expertly loading her rifle.

She didn't ask Hadji. From experience, she knew he had other ways of defending himself.

"I'm going to take Bola and Sheba with me. With any luck we'll catch up with Race."

"He's got a day's start on you," Race's daughter reminded her.

"And he's on foot." Laura had an idea on how much distance the man could have traveled. With it being night, she'd bet he would stop and make camp.

"My dad is good at his job," Jessie went on as if she needed to confirm his skill.

"So Benton told me." The scientist had shared many things about his old friend and chief of security.

"You will help bring him back." Hadji pushed as if needing the reassurance.

"I'll toss him across Bola if I have to," she promised. "In the meantime, you kids stay safe. Any trouble at all, whether predators or sixers, I want you three in a rover and headed back to Terra Nova. Do you understand?"

All three kids nodded. Bandit barked.

"Good." She made a huffing noise, bringing both Bola and Sheba to her side. "Which direction did Race go?"

Jessie pointed toward the trees. Laura frowned as it might prove to be a problem. "You have something with Race's scent on it?"

His daughter ducked into a tent and brought out a dirty shirt. "Will this work?"

"Yep." Laura took it and let Sheba get a good whiff. Bola nosed it and sneezed. "Thanks." She handed the item back. "Pack up everything you don't need and just keep out the basics."

"Got it," the trio answered.

"Good." Laura shimmed up Bola's side and sat on top of him. "Sheba. Hunt."

They sabre cat growled and trotted toward the trees. Bola followed and Laura turned once to wave at the teens, before fixing her attention forward.

Riding on Bola would be faster than walking. With any luck, she'd catch up to Race in a few hours. She leaned forward on the brachiosaur's neck and closed her eyes. Long ago she'd learned to rest without actually sleeping. She'd need her wits about her.

Laura suspected a certain vampire had abducted Dr. Quest. Luckily, she knew how to kill him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Taylor looked up from is desk, sitting back in his chair surprised by his late night visitor. "Good evening, Mr. Collins."

The man in dark clothes and carrying a cane stepped onto the wooden floor. "Commander Taylor."

"How can I help you this evening?" This particular cousin kept a very low profile. Liked to spend his nights at Boylan's or so Reynolds had informed him. Most Taylor had seen of Barnabas Collins had been during the Phoenix occupation.

"My cousin left me a note informing me she had gone OTG and was not able to inform you about the T Rex."

Taylor moved forward. "What about it?"

"Last time I saw it, the T Rex was headed toward Terra Nova."

"Any idea how long before it gets here?"

"A day maybe two."

"Thank you for letting me know." Taylor rubbed his beard. "I understand you spend a fair amount of time OTG yourself."

"I do." The man's face gave nothing away, yet Taylor sensed there was more to the story than what had been shared. "I hope this information is useful."

"It is at that." Plans ran through his mind about how they'd handle the large carnivore. "Thank you for your help."

"You're most welcome." Barnabas turned and he listened to the man's light tread down the stairs.

"Tarnation," Taylor muttered. It always seemed to be something. He'd have to check with Dr. Wallace on how to handle the dinosaur and any suggestions they might need to keep it away from the colony.

In the meantime, he'd let Jim Shannon get a full night's rest and inform him in the morning. For now, Taylor went to the large board where he could monitor the colony. He'd take a look around and see if anything needed to be attended to before he went to bed.

Taylor didn't intend to be caught napping ever again. They had one chance to make the future a better place. He'd make damn sure he did everything in his power to make it happen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A small stream trickled through the area and his captor stopped, yanking the gag off. "Drink," it ordered.

Not having any other choice, Dr. Quest bent down and lapped at the water like Bandit. He had no idea what type of parasites might inhabit the liquid and hoped he didn't get sick.

He sat back on his heels. "Where are we going?" he croaked.

"Badlands." The other's tone made it sound like the destination should be obvious.

"Why?"

"Because they expect me to get them home." The stick figure leaned close, its smell repulsive.

"You're going to help me."

"Help you how?" He hoped the creature would keep answering his questions. The more he knew, the better his chance of escape.

"Figure it out." It snickered. "Should be easy for you."

"Figure out what?"

"How to get back." The gag got replaced. "Enough talk." A skeleton hand yanked on the vine. "Come."

Forced to his feet, Benton followed his kidnapper, his mind trying to make sense of the conversation. Get back to where he wondered.

And who was this strange creature who slept during the day and travelled only at night?


	14. Chapter 14

Terra Nova Quest

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 14

During the night the creature's journey toward the Badlands changed and it headed back toward the trees. Race crept along behind, sometimes on his belly. He knew from experience the best way to rescue Dr. Quest was wait for the best opportunity.

A sickly sweet smell reached his nose and he gagged. The stench of death one never forgot. He pulled out a kerchief and wrapped it around his nose and mouth. No doubt they were near a kill. That would lure any would be hungry predators and hopefully keep them off the trail of the two he followed.

Eventually the pair stopped. Race could hear it snickering and rambling. Dr. Quest sat on a boulder. The older man's chest heaved and he suspected the scientist might be both dehydrated and hungry, a dangerous potentially deadly combination.

He hid behind a thick trunk to munch on rations and drink some water. Somehow he needed to get some food to his long-time friend. The real question was how without giving himself away.

"On your feet," the creature ordered.

Race waited a few minutes before taking up the hunt again. The two trudged along a barely cleared path until they stopped before a piece of equipment.

"We're here."

"What is…this?" Dr. Quest panted, sinking to his knees.

"Our way back." The creature tugged at the vine. "You're gonna help me."

The wind shifted and with a sick sense of dread, the smell Race had noticed earlier was coming from that…thing holding Dr. Quest captive.

"The Terminus," the doc identified.

"You're gonna help me fix it."

"But I was told they blew up Hope Plaza. There's no way back."

"Proved how little they know." It let go of the vine and ran hands over the device as if it were a lover's body. "The two of us together, we can solve the problem. Get back to 2149."

"Why would I want to go there? We're not from your time."

"My employers will be so happy to see you." Clapping its hands as it whirled a little dance. "You're more valuable than you know."

"Lucky me." Race heard the sarcasm.

His fingers found the knife he always kept tucked under his pants near his ankle. Race decided to work his way around and slice the thing's throat. It would be his only chance to free Dr. Quest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bola's steady gait allowed Laura to relax. Her fingers gently caressed his long neck and her mind wandered. She hadn't yet spoken to Barnabas about Lucas Taylor. Somehow the timing never seemed right. Maybe the better course would be to ask him what had happened to the man and plant a seed he should check to make sure, whatever fate he'd bestowed on the man, had actually happened.

The part she couldn't guarantee would be how long before he followed up. Yet like most men, he preferred to think it was his own idea. Seemed they never changed no matter what century they were from.

Laura roused when the path seemed to head toward the Badlands before shifting back to the trees. Instinctively, she knew where Lucas would go. It was the only thing that made sense. Somehow he still seemed to think it would allow him to get back to 2149.

No doubt he intended for Benton Quest to help him. Just how, she couldn't be sure. Not her area of expertise.

She giggled as Bola followed Sheba into the trees. At some point she remembered Dr. Quest sharing a story about some odd aliens and fixing their ship. Laura had asked how he knew how to repair their vessel. He'd looked a little lost and explained he simply had. The scientist must have an intuitive engineering ability.

"One that is probably going to get you into trouble," she muttered as the tall trees began to cover the moon. Bola stopped and huffed, turning his long head to look at her. "I understand." Laura slid off his back. "You have a good snack and we'll be back quick as we can."

Sheba waited for her. She placed her hand on the cat's back. "Hunt."

The sabre cat padded along the path. Laura had been down it once, when she'd arrived. Trusting Sheba's tracking senses, it didn't take long to reach the small clearing.

Lucas babbled, while running his hand over the device. "…back to 2149."

Dr. Quest made a reply. Laura ducked down, pulling on Sheba's back leg. The cat sank down. "Good girl," she whispered, patting the tufted fur.

Lucas talked about his employers and her stomach turned. She had no doubt what they would do to Dr. Quest or how much money they'd pay Lucas. If by some miracle they managed to get the terminus up and running, the outcome would be bad for the colony.

"There's another place we can attach to," Lucas continued.

"I thought Hope Plaza was the only way."

"No, no." Lucas giggled sounding like a little girl. "The design was built based on something else."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Lucas moved away from the device. "It's the only way back." His fingers dug into scientist's shoulders. She didn't miss Benton's flinch.

"Then we can do what we came here for. Strip the place of every valuable resource and be rich."

Lucas released his hands and she saw some red leaking through the doctor's shirt. She wanted to run to him, but didn't dare.

Sheba's head turned to the side and she whined.

Race must be close. Probably trying to figure out how to sneak in behind Lucas.

"Is that all that matters to you?"

"Should to you as well. You and your family will be well taken care of. Buy your own dome."

"What about the people here? Don't they deserve the fresh start they were promised?"

The madman snorted. "Terra Nova was never about that."

Dr. Quest struggled to his feet. "I refuse to help you."

"You idiot!" Lucas flew at the scientist, knocking him to the ground, his mouth way too close the throbbing neck vein. Laura covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

"I'd rather live here the rest of my life than on a dying world!" Dr. Quest shouted.

The vampire's eyes refocused on the blood oozing out of shirt. He licked his lips, the hunger obvious.

"Sheba, go!" Laura ordered.

Sheba launched herself at Lucas, knocking him off of Dr. Quest. Her huge claw swiped his chest. How he managed not to get racked, Laura didn't know. With a wild howl, Lucas vanished into the forest, the animals screeching as he passed.

On her feet and running, Laura reached him. "Are you okay?"

He huffed out a breath. "I think so."

"Stay still, Doc." Race knelt beside him, cutting the vines holding the scientist prisoner.

"We need to get you cleaned up," Laura said, her eyes taking in his wounds and his sour smell reaching her nose. "Then I'll treat your wounds."

"I need to get him back to camp," Race objected.

"You need to get him back alive," she snapped.

"Laura's right," Dr. Quest agreed, sitting up.

Sheba trotted back, sniffing the scientist, and sneezed loudly.

He laughed. "She has a point."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Although doubtful, Race had to admit the woman knew what she was doing. After they'd gotten the doc to bathe in a very cold stream, Laura made some sort of herbal paste and covered his wounds with it along with some leaves.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" the doc asked her.

"One of the reasons I was recruited," she replied.

Race managed to get the doc to eat some broth and drink some water. He half carried his friend out of the jungle to where a huge dinosaur waited.

"We'll get back faster if we ride," Laura informed him, heading toward the long necked creature.

"Ride that?" Race had his doubts.

"Afraid of little adventure?" she challenged.

"Never," he retorted.

Between them they managed to get Dr. Quest in place, with Laura in front and Race in back. The sabre cat took a flying leap and joined them, growling the entire trip back to camp.

"You found him!" Jonny shouted as they rejoined the teens.

"Said I'd bring him back even if I had to,"

"Yeah, I know. Sling him over Bola's back." Jonny laughed.

"I'm fine, Jonny," Dr. Quest reassured his son. "Just tired."

After getting the doc settled in the tent, Race considered returning to Terra Nova. He watched the teens tossing a stick for Bandit. "Will the doc be all right?" he asked Laura while they sat next to the fire.

"He'll be fine. His wounds are almost healed." She reached out cool fingers and touched his arm. "You need to stay on the mission you have set for yourselves."

"Explore beyond what has already been mapped."

"Exactly."

"What about you?" He knew how Dr. Quest felt about Laura.

"I'll go back to Terra Nova. There's some unfinished business I need to take care of."

"The doc wanted you to go with us." He figured it couldn't hurt to try.

Her eyes drifted toward the tent. "Under other circumstances, I'd bring Bola and Sheba and do just that."

"Do you really think there was a way back?"

"I think Lucas might have been confused thinking that leakage meant there would be more ways to return home." She sighed. "I know how hard that must have been for Dr. Quest."

Race smiled slightly not really sure what she meant by leakage and not about to ask. "We've had quite a bit of adventure. I'm sure we can embrace that path once again."

"I'm sure you can." She got up. "I'm going to check on my patient one more time, before I get some sleep."

"You're still leaving in the morning."

"Yes. Terra Nova is my home."

"I understand."

Laura slipped into Jessie's tent after she'd checked on the doc. Race sipped his coffee. Dr. Quest wouldn't like Laura's decision, but he'd respect it. Too bad she was leaving. She would have been a great addition to the team.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas stumbled through the forest and out toward the Badlands. When Mira had originally found him, he'd bragged how the vest he wore had saved his life. She'd believed him not questioning any further.

Truth was, he had no idea why he was still alive nor what hunger he had which seemed endless. That was okay. He'd figure it out.

For now, he would rejoin the sixers and the phoenix group. He rubbed his hands together and grinned. He'd beat his father yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura looked back at the Quest camp as she rode Bola back toward Terra Nova. Benton Quest waved farewell, a sad look on his bearded face. She closed her eyes squeezing back tears before forward. No matter how much it hurt, she knew it was the right decision.

Sheba growled.

"Yeah, I know. You're not comfortable." She patted the cat's back. "Let's go home, Bola."

The brachiosaur bugled and trotted toward the colony.

Laura wasn't sure what report she'd give Taylor, because she couldn't tell him the truth. Maybe just say a sixer grabbed the scientist and she had Race's help to rescue him. After that, she'd have her long delayed talk with Barnabas.

Lucas needed to be dealt with. His fate would be best handled by another vampire and her cousin would know just what to do.

Author's note: If you wish to know what happened after that, you are invited to continue this tale in Earth-New Beginning. Or if you would like to know what happened before this tale, Solutions is the complete tale about the Collins family and their role at Terra Nova.


End file.
